I'll Do Anything
by Gemsibob
Summary: "Right, so after I left you at that club on Saturday night, I may have done something a bit, uhm…stupid."  Hermione finds herself in an odd situation...what does Malfoy have to do with this? Dramione goodness lies inside :-
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there again my friends.**

**Here is a new story for you...it is all written, just not typed up yet, and I'm not sure how fast I'm gonna manage to get my lazy arse in gear and actually type it up, it literally pains me to do it :-/**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it.**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot...unfortunately for me, all characters etc belong to JKR**

* * *

><p><strong>One – Draco POV<strong>

It was far too hot in here, and my head hurt like hell from all the flashing lights and thumping bass lines. To be honest, nightclubs weren't generally my kind of places…unless of course I was suitably drunk or accompanied by one or two lovely ladies. Tonight though, I was neither and thus was most definitely not in the mood. I'm not even sure how Blaise managed to persuade me in the first place, I'd have been happy staying in with a bottle of firewhiskey personally. Yes, Blaise, it was totally his fault, first of all for dragging me to this shit hole to begin with and second for buggering off almost the moment we made it through the door, obviously preferring the company of some leggy blond witch instead, bastard!

Casting one more cursory glance around the dimly lit, hazy room and finding absolutely nothing to pique my interest, I decided it was time to call quits on this bloody awful night, thankfully while I was still sober enough to Apparate without fear of Splinching myself.

I strolled out the front door, breathing in deeply to clear my head. Fresh air was so good…it was a lot colder than it had been earlier, I looked up at the sky - watching my breath mist in front of me as it swirled chaotically into the air - it was completely clear, hmm, it would probably be frosty in the morning. Brilliant, there is nothing on this Earth that can beat an early morning broom ride in the chilly morning air, it's invigorating.

Wrapping my jacket around myself a little tighter, I walked around the side of the building, hoping there would be a decent spot to Apparate from. As I walked, I became aware of several voices…female voices; hmm, maybe there was still a chance to salvage this dreadful evening yet. I heard them again, laughing raucously from around the next corner. Picking up my pace, I approached where they stood, but thinking better of walking straight over and announcing my presence, I peered around the corner first; I had to know what kind of ladies I was dealing with here, right, they could all be completely mental for all I knew?

I could see three women, standing with their backs to me, one blond and two brunettes. The woman in the middle looked quite promising, with long wavy hair, tall, and with _truly_ magnificent legs, a slim waist and a mouth wateringly pert arse, which I have to say, was barely covered by the shimmering purple dress she wore. Yes, this could work; it was time for the legendary Malfoy charm to work its magic again.

I sauntered closer, eyeing the ladies with my sexiest smirk. It was when I was about fifteen feet away that I noticed a fourth woman, facing the other three. Even from here I could tell that she was absolutely wasted, barely able to stand straight as she wobbled precariously on her stilettos. I looked her over carefully, just as I had done with the other three, she really was quite pretty, under different circumstances - like when she was sober perhaps - she probably would have been my first choice from this little group.

Mahogany curls cascaded down her back and across her shoulders as they escaped the silk headband she wore. A tastefully short black dress showed off her curves, emphasising her ample breasts. My gaze finally travelled up to her face, it was heart shaped with full pouty lips and a cute button nose, deep chocolate…oh shit! I knew who this woman was, it was fucking Granger. What the hell was she doing here...we weren't in a bloody library, and how was she _so_ drunk? I couldn't help but have a little chuckle to myself; well, wasn't she just full of surprises, who knew that Granger could act like a normal person in their early twenties every now and again.

I shook myself from my thoughts just in time to hear words come slurring out of Grangers pretty mouth. "You're no…no betterer than me. Why dos yo…you people always…always have to be rude to me, just 'co…'cos I'm not a fuckin' super model. At least people actually li…like me." Her audience just laughed hysterically in her face, making her forehead crease as she frowned back at them, clearly confused.

Admittedly I found the whole scenario quite amusing too, but probably for a completely different reason than any of these girls. Just seeing Granger so out of her normally composed ways was hilarious, their taunting of a clearly very inebriated girl…not so much.

"Bet yous ca…can't do this…" We all watched her fumble around down the top of her dress; what the hell was she doing, did she have some party trick that involved her boobs? I admittedly became a little more intrigued at that thought, hmm. A couple of seconds later she pulled out her wand…fucking hell Granger, seriously, her wand, how was that going to help her situation?

"And what the hell do you think you're gonna do to us with a stick you moron?" The blond haired woman questioned. Granger pointed her wand at the girls face, quite unsteadily, with a look of sheer determination plastered across her own. Sighing, I made a quick decision, I had no choice; it was clearly time for an intervention, she really was being a moron if she thought brandishing her wand in front of Muggles was a good idea.

I jogged quickly towards the group. "Oh baby, there you are, you had me so worried wandering off like that. Is everything alright?" I snaked an arm around Grangers waist; she looked up at me with glazed, chocolate eyes, obviously trying to focus.

"Mafloy...Malfoy; pretty boy!" A hand reached up towards my face, but she wasn't steady enough to actually touch me. Grabbing hold of the swaying limb, I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the truly shocked faces of the other three girls.

"Excuse us ladies, but I think I it's about time to get my darling girlfriend home, don't you? Come on babe, time to go." With one more dashing smile in their direction, I wrapped my arm more securely around Granger, half walking, half carrying her back towards the club.

There was a decent size area in front of us, housing the clubs rubbish bins, and to my utter delight it was completely deserted. I was still supporting Granger's almost dead weight, and thought that it was probably wise to physically try and get her home myself, rather than rely on one of those muggle taxi things. "Granger?" I shook her gently. "Hello, where do you live?" Nothing, great, she looked like she'd already passed out. Fine, she'd have to stay at mine, just what I fucking needed.

I Disapparated with a crack, clinging onto her semi-limp form tightly as we landed in the back garden of my modest, three bedroomed, detached house. "Come on Granger, wake up will you." I shook her a bit harder, and she slowly turned her face in my direction, squinting her eyes as she tried to focus again, before promptly spinning back around and vomiting all over my lawn. "Charming. Thanks for that woman." With a quick Scourigify, I hoisted her over my shoulder and entered the house.

As I stood in my hallway I was having an internal debate about where to put her, the lounge, or the spare bedroom? I decided on the latter, partly thinking it would be more comfortable for her…but also mainly because she wouldn't be cluttering up my living room when she inevitably slept in late and potentially threw up her stomach contents again.

Grabbing a bucket – as a precautionary measure - from one of the cupboards, I made my way up the stairs with a slightly gurgling Hermione Granger; I could never have imagined this scene in a million years, it was utterly surreal. Once in the spare bedroom, I pulled back the cream duvet cover, laying her down carefully onto the bed. Her hair splayed out across the pillow framing her face, one hand resting lightly against her chest, the other up by her face. My breathing hitched slightly, she looked considerably better than she had at school, or even just yesterday…not that she'd ever been ugly or anything; far from it actually, but she was truly pretty tonight…well, more like breathtakingly beautiful…if you could ignore the snoring.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I placed the bucket beside the bed and proceeded to remove her shoes; how women walk in these things I'll never know. Pulling the duvet up around her sleeping form, I couldn't help but have another glance at her before I left the room, retiring to my own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think?<strong>

**I will try and get the next chapter done soon, maybe I'll even start it now, hmm...**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Gemsibob**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you're ready for chapter two, 'cos here it is :-)**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot...unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two – Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up feeling _very_ groggy, with my head pounding like hell and my stomach roiling with nausea. Forcing myself into a sitting position against the headboard, I leant my elbows against my raised knees, and pushed the heels of palms into my eyes. "Fuuuck!" My head was literally killing me, I felt incredibly sick and it was all _Ginny's_ fault…damn her and her new promotion at work, I'm _never_ drinking again.

Keeping my eyes firmly closed, I gingerly leant my head back against the wall behind me, and that's when I heard footsteps; why for the love of God could I hear footsteps in my house? I froze, just as the bedroom door burst open, banging obnoxiously loudly against the wall. "Morning Granger, finally awake I see." My eyes shot open and I jerked my sore head in the direction of the voice.

A head of shaggy white blond hair and mesmerising steel grey eyes stared back at me…Malfoy, surely not. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how presumptuous of me to think that I could wander freely around my own home." His home? I finally looked around more carefully at my surroundings; mocha coloured walls and cream venetian blinds across a huge picture window…with what would surely be a magnificent view. Shit, he was telling the truth, this was most certainly not _my_ bedroom.

"Uhm…Malfoy, why am I…" I trailed off, blushing furiously as my embarrassment at the situation grew.

"In my house?" He looked over at me, eyebrow raised, obviously asking for confirmation of the unfinished question. I could only nod my head slowly, dreading the answer. "Well, when I found you last night, you were, shall we say, a little worse for wear, stumbling about and brandishing you wand at Muggles as well."

Shit. "I di…didn't do anything with it though…right?"

He laughed, "Thankfully not, I managed to save you before you did anything particularly stupid, but you did also throw up all over my lawn."

"Oh God…I'm so, so sorry."

He held up his hands, "Hey, at least it wasn't over me, right?"

Laughing nervously, I nodded my head again. "Right."

Seriously, this was horrible, _the_ most embarrassing moment of my life…and it had to be Malfoy who witnessed it all, I'd seriously never live this down. Then it dawned on me…I'd have to see him at work tomorrow, bugger. Since the war, we were on relatively friendly terms, working in the same office at the Ministry kind of forced it on us, but actually, it wasn't too bad. But shit, there are a lot of other people in our department…and Malfoy would probably think nothing of telling them about what he'd seen.

As if reading my mind, he spoke up. "Thinking about Monday aren't you? Ooh, who to tell first, hmm, Morag would love this, she likes to torment you almost as much as I do…"

"Please Malfoy, _please_ don't tell anyone. I…I'll do anything."

This was a new low for me, even after last night's escapades, begging Malfoy was considerably worse; I may as well have given him control of my life.

He was looking at me appraisingly. "Anything eh?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well if you were to make us breakfast…and I mean a proper fry up not some healthy crap like you would probably like, then I won't say anything."

I blinked at him, a bit confused. Was that all he wanted, surely not, it was far too little, I was expecting something much, _much_ worse. "Breakfast? That's it, nothing else?"

"Just breakfast Granger is that acceptable to you, or would you like me to think of something more?"

"You've got yourself a deal Malfoy, but could I, err, possibly use your shower. And maybe bor…borrow some clothes. I'll wash them, I promise, and bring them back to you."

"Of course, what kind of a host to you take me for Granger?" He turned, sauntering out of the bedroom as I flung myself back onto the pillows.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! How the hell did I get myself into this, and with Malfoy of all people…super sexy object of my most hidden affections Malfoy? I wanted to cry, I probably would have done as well if I hadn't been so dehydrated, or the fact he'd just re-entered the room, throwing a towel at me and managing to hit me smack bang in the face with it.

He roared with laughter as I glowered at him. "Oh come on, you've got to admit that was a pretty perfect shot."

I stood up, wobbling slightly as my hangover made itself known again, but I was determined; I was not going to let him get to me this time. I shoved past him into the hallway, freezing when I realised I had no clue where the bathroom even was. He laughed again and I felt him come up behind me. His chin brushed the top of my head and I couldn't help but shiver at the contact as he reached around me, pointing a slim finger at the door on my right.

Storming away from him, I was interrupted by his amused voice. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I grudgingly turned around, and he held out a neat pile of clothes for me. I snatched them from his grip, mumbling a small "thanks" before I barricaded myself in his bathroom. The bastard was still laughing it up in the hallway as I slammed the door shut, squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

Damn, he smelt so good, and I was actually in his house…Draco Malfoy's house. I wish it was under slightly different circumstances…but now I owed him, and I was still trying to wrap my alcohol addled brain around the idea of 'just breakfast', surely there had to be more; Malfoy had gone out of his way to help me, even though we were friends, this was one of the last things I'd ever expected from him.

I turned the shower on and stepped in, revelling in the hot spray as it soothed my aching body. Grabbing his shampoo, which was a _very_ manly almond fragrance, I massaged it into my scalp quickly, rinsing and soaping up the rest of my body. I thought it would be prudent to not take too long, knowing him; he'd have absolutely no qualms about barging in on me…just like he had this morning…if I used up all of his hot water.

Turning the water off, I wrapped a fluffy green towel around me before I could start shivering. Using a quick drying spell, my hair was back to being all springy, shiny curls, I seriously love magic. Patting the rest of my body dry, I glanced over at the pile of clothes he was lending me. A pair of black jogging bottoms; I had to roll the legs up three times before they would stop dragging along the floor, and a pale grey t-shirt. I could tell that it would probably be well fitted to his body and build, but due to my puny size it fell down to about mid-thigh, overall though, I don't think that I looked too bad, and I was comfortable. It would be much easier to sit opposite him in this, than in that rather short dress from last night.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I peered out of the bathroom door, the landing was perfectly clear of any Malfoy's, so taking another breath to further calm my nerves I made my way as quietly as possible down the stairs in search of his kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and get chapter three up on Friday, until then, I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Gemsibob**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's Friday, and as promised, here is chapter three...I will try and get four up on Sunday.**

**AN - The usual, I own nothing, blah, blah...except this little plotlett.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three – Draco POV<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched an incredibly flustered Granger stomp past me petulantly into the bathroom…oh this was gonna be so much fun.

Making my way downstairs, I grabbed yesterday's Daily Prophet from the living room en route to the kitchen, before I sat myself down at the breakfast bar with a steaming mug of coffee.

I love Sundays, even if I didn't get my early morning broom ride in this week like I'd intended, Sundays were still good for relaxing, or giving my body the chance to recover from any alcohol abuse I may have indulged in the night before. I was always so tense, working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was stressful…but Granger working there too did make it a little better, she was my stress reliever, mostly because she was _so_ easy to torment, it was hilarious.

I couldn't help but think about Granger for a while actually as I sipped my coffee. I'd never really seen her outside of work before, she acted, well…more or less the same, but like, maybe she could actually be fun for once. She certainly looked different. Gone were the professional hair-dos and the simple, unflattering smart wear. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'd ever seen her in heels before last night, and they made her smooth, toned legs practically drool worthy, and then there was that dress; who knew that there was a feminine body under those loose shirts and baggy trousers. I have to admit, even though she was ridiculously drunk, she was stunning last night…and I am a notoriously hard guy to please.

Deep in thought, it was at the very last second that I heard Granger coming down the stairs, before there was a timid little "hello" as she peered around the door. I couldn't help but smile as she cautiously entered my kitchen. Seeing a woman dressed in _your_ clothing is always sexy, and there she stood, in my rolled up jogging bottoms and too big t-shirt, it looked so cute I wanted to wrap her up in a big hug…but I'm a Malfoy, and thankfully not stupid enough to even attempt something like that.

Instead I nodded politely. "Granger."

"Thanks for the…uhm clothes Malfoy." She looked a little apprehensive, probably because I was staring at her. "Soooo, breakfast then?"

I smirked, I couldn't help myself; she'd actually agreed to do it. Then again, I had told her that making breakfast was all she'd have to do for my silence, and although she seemed wary, she'd still believed me…which I can tell you now was a very silly thing to do. "You know how to make a fry up I assume Granger?"

She actually huffed. "Yes Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of cooking breakfast. So…where can I find your…ingredients?"

"Surprisingly, they're in that thing called a fridge behind you, and you call yourself muggleborn. Go ahead and help yourself."

I watched her slowly inch her way around my kitchen, running her hands along the black granite worktops and brushed steel appliances. She let out an admiring gasp as she took it all in. "You have a lot of muggle appliances here…expensive appliances. I, uh, didn't expect that."

"Really Granger? You work with me for fucks sake, you know I no longer harbour bad thoughts about muggles. Rather, I admire their ingenuity and ability to cope without magic."

"Uh, yeah, I don't know why I said that…sorry." I smirked again as a pink blush spread swiftly across her cheeks. She's worked alongside me for two years, and has known me nearly ten, and yet, she is still so easily flustered and embarrassed, it's cute, endearing actually.

These were bad thoughts; I had to break the tension. "Would you like a coffee?" She looked up curiously as I made my way over to the kettle.

"I thought I was meant to be the one making breakfast?"

"Ah, but does coffee really count as breakfast, it's more of a beverage surely? But, by all means, go ahead; I'll have mine white with one sugar please."

She rummaged through drawers searching for utensils before opening the fridge. Bending down to grab bacon and sausages, I got a magnificent view of her arse, and I found that I had to shift uncomfortably as I felt an amorous twitch from within my underwear…oh shit, I didn't need that.

She threw various food items across my worktop before attempting, and failing I might add, to reach a frying pan on the rack above her head. Her arm and body stretched fully as she stood on her tip toes and still only barely reached it, but although she had successfully grabbed onto the rim of the pan, she was unable to lift it up and off of the hook. I could tell she was getting frustrated as she began rather harshly blowing hair out of her face.

"Need a hand there Granger?" I offered casually as I approached her from behind.

A squeak escaped her mouth as she spun around, glaring at me furiously. "Jesus Malfoy, you scared the hell out of me. Why are your pans so high up anyway?"

"Because unlike you, not everyone is a short arse." She was still glaring at me intently as I reached up over her, my body lightly pressing against hers. She was holding her breath I realised, I held mine too, I was not expecting that…and shit, there was that damn twitch again.

Clearing my throat quietly, I hurriedly stepped back. "Uhm, here you go, there are baked beans in the cupboard next to you."

"Oh, err, okay, thanks." She took the proffered pan from my hand as I was attempting to move back to my chair. "Uhm, Malfoy?" I looked up at her flushed face. "Ca…can you get me that small saucepan too, please?" I approached the island again, internally groaning at our close proximity, this time though, I side stepped her before I reached up for the pan.

I tried to concentrate on the Daily Prophet in front of me as Granger clattered back and forth through my kitchen, humming along to some annoyingly catchy tune, but she was making it damn near impossible. She was far too beautiful for my liking at this moment, prancing around my kitchen in my scruffy clothes. The efforts women go through to dress up and appear beautiful are in my opinion overrated; women look much better when they're being themselves, lounging around in pyjamas and no makeup, not that I can't appreciate a glammed up lady…just in a different way.

Now I wanted to slam my head against the table, I really shouldn't be thinking like this…not about Granger anyway. I've worked with her for just over two years, why am I suddenly thinking this way now, why not sooner, when she wasn't prancing around _my_ kitchen, in _my_ damn clothes.

"Breakfast's ready." Her voice pulled me out of my disturbing thoughts and she put a full plate of food down in front of me as she took the opposite seat at the breakfast bar.

I looked at my breakfast, secretly more impressed than I let on; the bacon was just crispy enough, the hash browns were golden, it was practically perfect. "Nice work Granger! Now…" I paused and she looked at me curiously. "What else would I like you to do, hmm, let me think?" I couldn't help smirking as I began to tap my chin thoughtfully.

"But…but Malfoy, you said that I only had to cook you breakfast, you didn't mention anything else."

"And you believed me?"

She looked furious for a second, but then sighed dramatically. "Yes. Actually I did, I should've known that you couldn't be serious."

"Indeed you should've Granger; it was very short sighted of you." Nowadays I can grudgingly admit that she is incredibly intelligent…but trusting me had probably been the most stupid decision I'd ever seen her make.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter three, did you enjoy it? I hope so.<strong>

**See you soon my dears.**

**Gemsibob**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day to you all, judging from the reviews, I'd say that the last chapter was a success :-) **

**Not sure I can live up to expectations now, lol. Anywho, hope you enjoy this one too.**

**AN - Belongs to JKR, not me :-(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four – Hermione POV<strong>

I literally rolled out of the fireplace onto my back in the middle of my living room, still feeling a little delicate, even after the food. I decided that it was far too much effort to actually get up, so instead, I remained sprawled out on my carpet, arms spread out wide as I stared at my ceiling, still wearing Malfoy's clothes.

After he had so kindly revealed my gullibility in believing that breakfast really was the only thing he'd want me to do, I'd eaten my breakfast as fast as I possibly could, in silence, whilst every now and again catching Malfoy smirking and smiling at me triumphantly.

Eughh, I should've have just punched him like I had back in third year and gotten the hell out of there. I lay there for a few more minutes while I gathered the necessary motivation to actually get up. I looked at the clock above my fireplace, half past eleven, I was clearly just wasting my day here, so breathing deeply, I hauled myself up onto two feet. My head instantly started to pound again, ugh, concentrating on making breakfast and that, uhm, odd 'moment' between us when Malfoy got the saucepans for me must have distracted my mind from the pain I was currently in.

Stumbling through the door, I made it into my kitchen; it was a decent size, full of oak wood doors and deep red and yellow coloured tiles, making it seem cosy with a cottage-y feel about it. I'd always really liked it actually, but comparing it to Malfoy's kitchen it really wasn't anything special.

Rubbing my tender forehead with one hand, I rifled through the first aid drawer for some pain relieving potion with the other. I sighed gratefully as my fingers eventually closed around the small bottle. I swallowed a large mouthful, smiling happily as I instantly felt my headache begin to subside.

I went back through to the lounge, getting no further than the doorway as I took in the state of it; it looked like a tornado had struck. Okay, so I know I don't _really_ have an excuse, but work had been really hectic recently, with me having to stay late most days and unfortunately it meant that I wasn't getting a lot of time for housework, and now, my entire house showed this, it was a state, I couldn't actually remember the last time I'd cleaned it…oops.

So, with determination, I launched myself into the task, doing everything by hand meticulously, no magic, anything to quell the growing anxiety and fear in my stomach; tomorrow was going to be horrible, I knew it.

Sweat was running down my spine by the time I'd cleaned the last speck of dirt from the microwave, so pausing for a breather, I looked at my watch; twenty past three. Christ, it'd taken me nearly four hours to clean my house, and now I felt decidedly grubby and in need of another shower.

I raced up the stairs with a sense of accomplishment, deciding to reward myself with a soak in the bath rather than have a shower. I set the bath running and went to my bedroom, selecting a fresh set of pyjamas to wear afterwards. As I began to strip out of my current clothes, I was overwhelmed by the scent of Malfoy; it was somehow light, but with deep, rich woody notes culminating in something that was just pure heaven.

Thankful that I was in the privacy of my own bedroom, I gave into the hidden desires within myself, and held the t-shirt up to my face, inhaling the luscious scent deeply. How often had I caught a whiff of this when Malfoy walked past? Countless times and pretty much every single time I had to desperately fight the urge to throw my arms around him and burrow my nose into his neck.

Forcing myself away from his clothes, I returned to the bath and sighed in bliss as I lowered my aching body into the steaming, hot water and sank down under the surface. I pushed myself back up, and gasped, the cool air was clawing at my water heated face, it may have been cold, but it was refreshing. I quickly shaved my legs the muggle way before I could let myself relax back into the water.

Unfortunately, as I did relax in the water, it gave my overly analytic brain time to dwell on things. If anyone at work found out about what happened last night, my job could be in serious jeopardy, as would my wand be potentially. The Ministry was taking magic in front of muggles much more seriously since the war, at the time, the Ministry had been taken over by the Death Eaters, and let's face it, they didn't really give a toss; but now, people had become somewhat careless and carefree after Voldemort's downfall, performing magic wherever they liked.

My job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be completely undermined by _me_ pulling my _own_ wand out in front of a group of muggles. Malfoy knew this just as well as I did, and to be honest, even though we're sort of friends now, I'm still surprised that he had 'saved' me, but I guess it gave him something to have a little fun with, at my expense of course.

Then there was the ridiculous one sided attraction to him that I'd developed, it had crept up on me so slowly that I wasn't even entirely sure how and when it had started. Yeah, I can admit that he was _very_ attractive even back at school, when he'd been a complete bastard, but since then he'd grown up, not just in his looks which had matured to a ridiculously sexy standard, but in personality too, he was funny, hardworking, no longer prejudiced, and although still stubborn and quite harsh sometimes, he could be very kind and thoughtful.

About a year into working with him, I'd found myself glancing at him surreptitiously from behind my hair, or thinking about him more often than I should've been. It was when I started fantasising about him and what he could be doing with me at that moment that I realised that I seriously fancied the pants off of him…and that thought alone nearly set me off another fantasy, mmm, Malfoy in no underwear.

Shaking my head a little to clear those images and finding that my fingers were beginning to resemble prunes, I decided that it was probably about time to get out of the water. Drying myself off, I changed into my favourite pair of pyjamas; a pair of purple and green checked bottoms and a green cotton vest. Grabbing my fleecy dressing gown, I reheated some lasagne and curled up on my sofa with a book.

My eyes flitted over the page, taking absolutely nothing in; apparently I wasn't in the mood to read. Now this is why I don't like going out; why I _hate_ hangovers. My levels of paranoia and utter panic always get so much worse, especially when I still had blank spots in my memory, but tonight was a whole new extreme, even for me. I found myself fidgeting, unable to concentrate on anything and seriously on the verge of tears; so I switched on the television, hoping to find some trashy programme that would distract my attention.

After flicking through what felt like hundreds of bloody channels, I gave up, there just wasn't anything on, instead I decided that going to bed might be my best option. So nine thirty found me curled up in my bed, the duvet pulled up around my shoulders, with silent tears trickling down my cheeks, all the while my brain running through what horrors tomorrow would bring for me. And I know it's a bit creepy, but I lay there with Draco Malfoy's t-shirt held tightly against my face and chest; all I wanted now was a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Four down, ten to go.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Gemsibob**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm sorry Hermione seemed a bit OOC in that last chapter, but I think sometimes when you're feeling delicate, it's okay to have a little cry.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and to all of my reviewers, you're wonderful :-)  
><strong>

**AN - As I said last time, I really don't own anything here except the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Five – Draco POV<strong>

I sauntered into the department on Monday in my usual confident manner, looking around expectantly for Granger, she clearly wasn't here yet. I thought of the desk in my office, buried under a mountain of files; I'd neglected to file away any of my case paperwork for the last month, and if there is one thing I absolutely detest, it's filing paperwork, to be honest, I didn't much fancy starting it now either, so it could be my first lovely present for Granger when she got in.

"Good morning Morag." I flashed the older woman a famously sexy smile…as normal, absolutely no reaction whatsoever, she never reacted, very few women could resist my charm…not that I necessarily wanted a reaction from Morag, she was after all, old enough to be my mother.

She pushed her large glasses further up her nose. "Draco dear, did you have a nice weekend?"

"It was alright, nothing fancy for me his week I'm afraid, although… I did see something quite interesting; they were so drunk it was unbeli…" There was a small squeak and hurried footsteps from behind us. I couldn't help but smirk. "Morning to you too Granger." I turned, looking down at her, she was glowering at me with a fierce look, but there was something else in her eyes, it looked suspiciously like fear and worry, she obviously still didn't trust me…it actually hurt a little bit.

"Good morning Hermione, another wild weekend was it? Mr Darcy or Heathcliff this time?" Morag made a point of making book references; it was all that Hermione ever seemed to do at the weekends…sit in, alone with some book or other.

Granger smiled back at Morag, straightening her posture, a look of triumph spreading over her face. "Actually Morag, I went out this weekend." I caught her eye briefly wondering how far she would go with this story; she instantly seemed to blanch, probably remembering our little deal again.

"Really…now that _is_ interesting. Pray tell dear, did you meet any handsome young men?"

"Oh, err, it wasn't that good a night actually, there's nothing to tell. Uhm Malfoy, could I have a word please…in private?"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly but followed her as she made a beeline right for the file room; how convenient for me. "What the hell do you think you were doing Malfoy?"

"Pardon?"

"What were you saying to Morag? We agreed…if I did something for you, you wouldn't tell anyone…"

"Bit paranoid are we Granger?" She blinked up at me; so that was a yes then. "Do you honestly think that I'd go around blabbing about you little indiscretion, like you said, we made a deal."

She nibbled thoughtfully on her bottom lip; damn it was sexy, I shook this thought from my mind. "Well, not exactly, but you know that I could lose my job, and possibly my wand if the Ministry ever found out."

"I think you might be exaggerating a _little_ bit there Granger." She glared at me. "That's beside the point though, as long as we both stick to our little…arrangement, then no one is going to be any the wiser." I raised an eyebrow, silently asking for confirmation of her agreement. Eventually she nodded, heading back towards the door. "Actually, it might be better if you just stay in this room Granger; I've got a little surprise for you."

I dashed through the door heading back to my office, and returned with two tall towers of case files levitated next to me. I put them on the table next to her. "It would seem that I have gotten a tad behind on my filing; thanks for your help Granger."

"You have got to be bloody kidding me? I'm not going to do all of that for you, you lazy arse."

"Hmm, what to tell Morag? That you spent the night at my place…or that you were waving your wand…" A small hand clamped itself firmly over my mouth.

"Fine, I'll do it." Her shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Wonderful. Have fun now won't you." I laughed happily to myself as I closed the door, but I swear I still heard her grumble a 'fuck off' at me.

It was a couple of hours later that I saw Granger again, as she stomped past my open office door. "Granger." I shouted. A fluffy mane of brown hair and a very angry face appeared in my doorway.

"What the hell do you want now Malfoy?" I could hear her teeth grinding together as I simply looked at her in amusement, her eyes practically shooting sparks at me. "Well? I don't have all day here; because of you I now have management breathing down my neck as I haven't had time to write up that report for last week's Derwent case."

I couldn't help smiling again, her little rants were funny. "You clearly need to learn how to prioritise then."

Her hands came up, holding her forehead. "I honestly don't understand how you can have the audacity to actually sit there and smirk at me like this…besides, I don't remember seeing your part of this report either."

"You mean this?" I held up a green file.

Her eyes widened in shock, but quickly narrowed again as she glared at me. "Eughh! I actually hate you Malfoy."

"No you don't, you secretly love me really, and everyone else does." Her face paled ever so slightly and her eyes shifted minutely to the ground at my statement; how interesting.

"What did you want then? I do need to go and do some actual work at some point today."

"Well I need you to go down to the Atrium for me. I fancy one of those delightful coffees, you know from that little stand owned by the guy that looks like Father Christmas?"

"Fuck off Malfoy; I'm not your slave."

I raised an eyebrow and casually leant across my desk for some parchment and a spare quill. Clearing my throat dramatically, I began to dictate, writing it all down as I spoke.

"Dear Mr Shaklebolt, I think that it would interest you greatly to know of the recent exploits of your most beloved employee Miss Hermione Granger."

"Stop, stop." She sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. What kind of coffee?"

"Marvellous, I'll have a latte please." I pulled out some coins, handing them to her. "Oh, and here, get yourself one too."

"Wow, your generosity never ceases to amaze me Malfoy."

"Well, I do try Granger." She turned on her heel, marching towards my door. "Ah, and one of those little pastries too if you will… you know, the one with all the cinnamon, yum."

"Anything else you require sir?" She bowed down low, extending an arm.

"You seem to be enjoying the use of sarcasm today my dear, and I must say, I quite like it." I smirked. If looks could kill, then I would most definitely be six feet under right now. "But no, there is nothing else I require at this moment in time, thanks for asking though."

I could have laughed at the look of sheer disgust she threw at me on her way out of the door. "Oh, and Granger…don't forget the sugar."

I heard some footsteps hurrying towards my door, but all I saw was a delicate female hand, very nicely giving me the finger before that too disappeared from sight, who knew she had it in her.

* * *

><p><strong>I still feel that I'm not going to be living up to your expectations here people, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Gemsibob**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews guys, and alerts, and favourites...I really appreciate it all :-D**

**Read on.**

**AN - The situation hasn't changed since last time, and JKR hasn't suddenly handed over all ownership and rights, which is slightly depressing :-(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six – Hermione POV<strong>

"Uumpf!" I threw myself rather ungracefully down onto my squishy sofa the second I got home. That had been an incredibly long day. I had filed all of Malfoy's work, gotten him coffee three time - okay, admittedly he did buy me one each time as well, and he was right, it was some really good coffee, but that's not the point – and he had me take all of his outgoing mail to the post room and send it off, I swear he saved it all up on purpose. I'd hardly had any time at all to do my own work today, and it didn't look particularly hopeful for tomorrow either.

I closed my eyes, screwing them shut tightly, all I could see was Malfoy's smirking face, I could really hit him, but at the same time I could quite happily be kissing him as well, grr, it was certainly a love/hate thing going through my brain at the moment; bastard.

It was time I spoke to someone about this, sort it through a little bit in my head, so, I slumped down onto my knees, crawling until I was in front of the fireplace, and grabbing some floo powder from the hearth side table, I threw it in, yelling "The Potters house".

The fire erupted with emerald, incandescent flames; I poked my head through and was instantly met with Harry and Ginny's living room. Ginny, was currently sitting at a small desk in the corner, scribbling furiously on some parchment…probably working on some article or other for Witch Weekly Magazine.

"Hey Ginny." Red hair fanned out as the owner of said hair spun her head around. "Careful there, you'll give yourself whiplash doing that."

"Merlin, Hermione, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. Is it alright if I come over, I need to vent about a few things."

"Sure, come on through."

I stepped through the fireplace, coming to a stop in front of a now standing Ginny Potter. After giving me a quick hug, she directed me over to the sofa. "So, what's up?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, and I mean no one, not even Harry."

"Oh, I'm intrigued…but okay, I promise I won't say anything."

"Right, so after I left you at that club on Saturday night, I may have done something a bit, uhm…stupid."

"Jumping Jarvey, who did you sleep with, was it that blonde haired bloke, you know, he kind of looked like a creepy, much older version of Colin Creevy."

I couldn't help it; I punched her on the arm. "No Ginny, I didn't sleep with anyone, especially not him, I'm not like Lavender you know, I have some standards. Actually, it's kind of, well…worse than sleeping with some stranger." Her eyes widened in surprise as her head nodded eagerly for me to continue, she always has loved a bit of juicy gossip. "Okay, so I was outside, very, very drunk…and that's pretty much all I can remember. I sort of recall there being some bitchy girls talking to me, but then the next thing I remember for sure, is that it's morning, and I'm at…" I paused, anticipating Ginny's reaction. "…Malfoy's house."

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, staring at me hard for a second before bursting into laughter. "You slept with Malfoy?"

"Sssh, no I definitely did not sleep with him, I was fully clothed and in the spare bed when I woke up. The problem is, that isn't the stupid part, because it turns out that I did something worse…"

"What could be worse than sleeping with…hang on, sleeping with Malfoy wouldn't actually be that bad, he's pretty fit."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at her sternly. "That wasn't what I was trying to say. Anyway, it seems that I pulled my wand out on these bitchy women I vaguely remember…and Malfoy 'saved' me from doing something ridiculous and took me back to his. Apparently I threw up on his lawn too." I hung my head in shame. "It was pretty embarrassing the next morning."

"You actually pulled your wand out in front of muggles? Good job Malfoy was there then. Maybe in the future it would be wise to not drink as much and then go wandering off alone."

I couldn't help but stare at her incredulously for a moment. "You know that it was entirely _your_ fault I was that drunk, don't you? 'Oh Hermione…lets go out and celebrate…oh Hermione, just _one_ more shot'…need I continue?"

She bloody giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. So what's Malfoy said to you about it, is he gonna tell Kingsley? Oh Merlin, you could be in some deep shit here Hermione."

"I'm glad someone understands the gravity of this situation, but all he said was that if I cooked him breakfast that morning, then he wouldn't tell anyone…"

"But?"

"How'd you guess that there was a but?"

"We're talking about Malfoy here, nothings ever that simple when it comes to him."

"Too right." I mumbled. "But…it wasn't just breakfast he wanted apparently. No, he's had me getting him coffee, doing all his filing…basically, he's had me running around for him left, right and centre all day, I'm bloody knackered."

"I bet that was fun for you, but at least you got to spend all day looking at him…I could quite happily live with that part of it." She laughed

I was taken a little by surprise at this. "Wait, do you fancy Malfoy?" What about poor Harry? I thought.

"Oh God no, definitely not, he's too much of an arse for me, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine specimen of a man, and Draco Malfoy, despite being a twat, certainly fits quite nicely into that category…and those tight trousers he seems to favour…you must see it."

Images of Draco in his pyjamas yesterday morning flooded my thoughts, morphing within my mind until he was clad only in silk boxers, then nothing at all…like the statue of David by Michelangelo. My face felt hot and I had to avert my eyes to stop myself blushing.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny had a sly smile on her face. "You do though don't you…you fancy Draco friggin' Malfoy."

"Definitely don't mention this to Harry." I mumbled.

We had a laugh over a cup of tea, me explaining, in detail, my rather inappropriate thoughts and feelings about my co-worker and before long, two hours had passed, with me coming absolutely no closer to rectifying or sorting my Malfoy problem.

"Okay, I better be off, Harry will be back soon, and I don't need to remind you to keep your mouth shut, right?"

"Right, I won't say anything, don't worry."

* * *

><p>I'd been arriving at work early the last few days, only to find that Malfoy would already be there, seemingly waiting for me by the looks of it. Today – Friday – a small smile graced his rather plump, kissable looking lips, which was unusual in itself. Sure, he smiles a hell of lot more than he did when we were at school, but it is still a rare thing for one to be bestowed so willingly upon me.<p>

I was totally transfixed by it to be honest; he looked utterly delectable standing before me…and now my mind was treading dangerous waters again, whilst I was stood right in front of him, shit, but his eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Nice one Granger. One less thing you'll have to do for me this morning."

"Huh?" Great come back. He pointed towards my hand; damn, I had completely forgotten that I'd stopped off in the Atrium, it had become one of my at least bi-daily tasks, this week, so it just seemed a lot simpler to get the coffee on my way in, instead of having to make another trip downstairs later. "Oh right, well it just seemed easier this way. Now, is there anything else, or can I actually do some of my own work for once?"

He chuckled. "Hmm…no I think that's probably all, for now anyway." I put his coffee down on the desk in front of him, giving him a grateful smile as I exited his office.

I sat down behind my desk; the usually immaculate and tidy workspace was nowhere to be seen, because it was currently buried under a backlog of files and various pieces of parchment. Mentally rolling up my sleeves, I dug in; I was determined to see the varnished oak wood of my desk once again by the end of the day.

My flow was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Come in." I looked up as the door swung open, to see Malfoy leaning casually against the door frame, I rolled my eyes at his cocky behaviour. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He simply rolled his eyes back at me. "You've been holed up in here for hours, I was wondering if you fancied taking me to lunch? Now that was certainly not what I had been expecting. "Your treat."

"Oh, uhm…sure, I guess that sounds…expensive." He smiled at me again, to be completely honest, how I was not a puddle of gooey mush on the floor right now, I have no idea, his smiles sure are something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I'm running out of fully typed chapters now, so I better get my arse in gear and get typing, but I keep getting distracted by stories on here, or by books...<strong>

**So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter six :-)**

**Gemsibob**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last one...I want to thank everyone who so far has read, reviewed, put on alert or favourite...it really does mean a lot that people actually like it all :-)**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot, I just secretly (or not so secretly) wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seven – Draco POV<strong>

Merlin, what was this woman doing to me? She was literally driving me insane. Civility and friendship was one thing, but this lust and incredibly overwhelming attraction? I really had not anticipated this. Ever since she stayed at my house…barely a week ago, I had been completely unable to get her out of my head, and for once I had no idea what to do about it.

This week had been kind of fun, tormenting her like I used to at school, but it had been torture at the same time. Watching her pouty little lips as she scowled and sneered at my requests, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with each emotion she felt. I have to say that it was honestly becoming increasingly difficult to not just grab her and do unspeakable things to her sexy body on my desk.

This morning, when she had actually smiled back at me…that had been my undoing. I needed to spend time with her, preferably alone. Me asking her to take me _out_ for lunch was probably as much of a shock to me as it would have been for her.

I waited patiently in the doorway to her office as she put on her coat, pulling her glossy curls out over her shoulders. "So, where did you, uhm, want to go then?"

I looked down at her expectant face, a bit confused. "Do you know what, I hadn't actually thought about it; you have any ideas?"

Her eyes sparkled to life; this surely couldn't be a good sign. She grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door and finally through the Atrium to an Apparition point. "Ready Malfoy?" She squeezed my arm lightly and I nodded grimly as I felt the familiar squeezing and twisting sensation.

We landed in yet another alley, stumbling slightly. "So, where exactly are we going Granger? It better not be one of those McDonald places." She looked up at me, a truly shocked look on her face. "What?"

"You've heard of McDonalds?"

"Maybe…Blaise dragged me to one once, told me it was amazing and that I had to try it. I disagree, it was utterly disgusting, and I vowed never to even entertain the idea of going back."

"For once Malfoy, I completely agree with you. But you're lucky, we're not going there, it's something…similar though, only nicer."

"Wonderful. Remind me why I let you choose again?"

"Because you're an idiot…?"

"Ha, ha, such kind words as always Granger." She smiled brightly up at me, teasing me, and as much as I really didn't want to, I couldn't help but smile back.

I followed her around the corner until she evidently got to where she wanted to be. While she walked straight inside, I couldn't help but stop and look at the sign; it was green, a good colour choice, with the word 'Subway' written in white across it…what the hell was this?

I entered cautiously, my eyes scanning the busy interior for any sign of Granger; she was standing next to a long, glass fronted counter, waving her arms frantically, pointing I could only assume at the one free table left inside.

I sat down rather begrudgingly on a very frayed, padded chair, there were crumbs all over the table; all in all, I was distinctly unimpressed with Grangers choice of restaurants.

As I made myself uhm…comfortable, she reappeared with a tray, holding two long something or others. She smiled; I did not return this one. "What the hell is this place? I thought you said it wasn't as foul as that McDonalds place."

Rolling her beautiful eyes at me yet again, she simply picked up a paper serviette, running it across the table top to remove all the crumbs. "Stop with the sulking, I just bought you lunch."

"I'm not sulking…wait, you actually bought me lunch, and you aren't complaining?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll let you off this once. Besides, you've been buying me coffee all week, it's the least I could do…"

"I don't mind paying for it…" I rummaged through my trouser pocket, suddenly feeling a bit bad about making her buy me lunch after everything else I'd made her do for me this week...what was wrong with me, I should have been enjoying this.

"Stop it Malfoy, I'm not a bloody charity case, I earn just as much as you do. Now, eat."

"Whatever." I mumbled, looking down at the food in front of me. "What is this exactly?"

"A sandwich…it's fairly obvious really, and I thought you were supposed to be quite smart." I took a closer look at the herb scattered bread and gingerly lifted the top off. Hmm, lettuce, onion, what looked like chicken and ham, and bacon, topped off with cheese. Still a little dubious, I took a small bite, being watched expectantly by Granger the whole time, a small smile flickering at the corner of her mouth. The cheese was melted and the bread was so soft, all in all, it was pretty damn amazing.

"Shit, that's so good." I said, taking another mouthful.

"See, I knew you'd like it." She looked incredibly smug as she started on her own sandwich. It was funny to watch her, she would try unsuccessfully to take small, polite bites, but halfway through she gave up, as bits of lettuce and onion fell out. From then on, she pretty much devoured the thing. It was nice to see a woman actually enjoying food, and not just picking daintily at a salad.

"Hungry were you Granger?" I said as she was licking any remaining crumbs from her fingertips…oh how I envied those fingers at that moment, I don't think she even realised the effect she could have on a man…even if I had only figured it out for myself about a week ago.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She put her serviette back down on the table. "So, has Subway made 'Malfoy's acceptable eateries' list?"

"I think it has, I can see me having this again…" I looked up at the menu board. "I want to try them all."

* * *

><p>As we strolled back through the Ministry towards our department, I turned towards Granger. "Today's Friday, right?"<p>

"Yes, thank God." She sighed deeply.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Why, are you asking me out?" She laughed at her little 'joke' as she elbowed me playfully in the ribs.

"And if I was?"

She gulped; I could physically see her throat move as she swallowed. "Uhm what, ser…seriously?"

"Yes Granger, I was being serious." My happy mood deflated rapidly at her unsure, shocked look. "Well I was going to ask you out for dinner, seeing as I let you buy me lunch, and I have actually enjoyed your company a lot this afternoon, but I think it's fairly safe to assume that your reaction right there was a definitive no."

Thankfully we were back at our offices and not trapped in the lift, that would have been torture. With a curt nod I moved away from her and slipped into my office, closing the door rather forcefully behind me.

I'd been stupid, letting my thoughts run away with themselves, my brain actually allowing me to think that, maybe this wasn't a one sided attraction. I picked up an empty glass from my desk and hurled it at the closest wall; unsurprisingly it shattered, sending glass flying in all directions. "Shit, bugger, fucking…ahh."

I was silently casting a Reparo when there was a timid knock at my door. "What?" I practically roared.

The door opened slowly, and a rather nervous Hermione Granger entered the room, I raised an eyebrow, wanting her to say what she had to and then get out of here as quickly as possible. "Uhm sorry to interrupt…" she looked at the glass in one hand and my wand in the other. "Bu…but you, err, didn't actually let me a…answer you earlier."

I looked at her expectantly. "I'd love to join you for dinner…but nothing too over the top and fancy, I'm not sure I could handle that."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face this time. "You are talking to a Malfoy here remember, only the best. But okay, I'll pick you up from yours at seven, is that alright?"

She sauntered over, maintaining eye contact as she slid a piece of parchment with her address on it into my hand. Whoa, this woman's mood could shift like the tides. "That would be lovely; I'll see you at seven then…Draco." She let her hand linger on mine for a moment before she walked gracefully across my office and out the door…leaving me very much open mouthed and totally in awe of her new sexy side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what did you think? Good, bad, downright awful? Let me know you wonderful, wonderful people you. :-D<strong>

**Gemsibob**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanking you all very much for the reviews etc.**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eight – Hermione POV<strong>

Crap, crap, and even more crap. I seriously needed some help…right now. Grabbing my wand from the sofa, I cast a Patronus, and dictated a short message to the shining silver otter. "Get your friggin' arse here _now_. Serious emergency and Hermione melt down imminent."

I was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace for what felt like hours before green flames erupted, permitting a perfectly calm Ginny Potter into my house. She looked at me; I was chewing my lip, wringing my hands together. "Come on Hermione, calm down. Do you need me to slap you?"

My eyes narrowed at her, of course I wanted her slap me…stupid question. "Err, no, I'm not bloody hysterical…yet."

"Fine." She looked decidedly disappointed. "So what's got you all worked up this time?"

"Malfoy's taking me out…on like an actual date."

"Merlin's testicles, that's fantastic Hermione."

"I know I'm really happy…but so bloody nervous." Ginny and I broke into girly giggles, jumping around my living room with excitement. I sobered up pretty quickly though when I remembered why I'd called Ginny over in the first place. I stopped. "Gin, as nice as this is…" I tried to gesture with my arms, only to find them pinned against my sides by Ginny's arms. "…I called you here for emergency date prep. _Please_ find me something from my wardrobe that actually looks nice. I need an unbiased opinion, because at the moment, everything I try looks bloody awful."

Saluting me dramatically, she bounded towards my bedroom, instantly throwing open my wardrobe and delving in. "You really do own some shit Hermione." She said, pulling out a particularly unflattering pink shirt. I scowled at her. "Okay, okay. Here, try these."

I grabbed the items from her hands. A simple teal coloured dress, knee length and strapless with simple jewel embellishment across the top of the bust. I'd completely forgotten I even owned it. Up next, a cream three quarter length shrug and cream wedges; it was very pretty, but not too dressy.

"How on Earth do you always manage it Ginny?"

"I am a style genius Hermione…that's how. Have you not read my award winning column in Witch Weekly?"

"Award winning?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay I may have exaggerated a bit…but you know you can't knock my mad skills."

I shook her by the shoulders gently before pulling her into a hug. "I never doubted your mad skills Gin; I truly, _truly_ appreciate them of course. Now bugger off, I need to get in the shower."

"You're so lucky that you're practically a sister to me, honestly, all this use and abuse…and then you're kicking me out, it's bloody rude if you ask me." She said all this whilst grinning at me.

"Oh shut up, I'll no doubt be flooing you the second I get home.

She walked over to my fireplace. "You better had…or I'll just come barging over, and who knows, you might get lucky tonight…" With a sly wink she was gone, and I was left staring at an empty fireplace in shock at her words, I hadn't even thought that far. But _me_ get lucky, I scoffed, yeah right, the last time that had happened was…oh God, too long ago to even remember, eughh!

I glanced down at my watch, shit; it was ten to six, where was all my time going. Tearing into the bathroom, I ended up stripping out of my clothes at the same time as turning the shower on. I allowed myself to relax once the hot water pounded the top of my head, the spray misting across my face.

Once clean and shaved, I patted myself dry before liberally applying my favourite mango scented body butter. I was then tasked with rummaging around in drawers for my ever elusive strapless bra. Ah, there it was, tucked away at the back. I pulled it on, followed by matching knickers and finally the dress…it fit me almost perfectly, highlighting my waist and thankfully flattish stomach.

Applying light makeup, I next considered my hair; I'd recently had it cut, so it wasn't looking too bad. I cast a drying spell on it before grabbing the front few strands; I pulled them to the back of my head, securing them loosely with a grip, the rest of my hair I left to tumble across my shoulders and back.

There was a knock at the door; shit! Taking deep breaths I approached the door, and once it was open I had to stop myself drooling, because there stood Malfoy –dark charcoal coloured trousers with a light grey shirt; sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "Are you done gaping yet Granger, or do I need to come and take a seat while you finish?"

I quickly averted my eyes as I felt heat spread over my cheeks. "Shut up, let me grab my things." I ran out of the room to the sound of Malfoy laughing merrily to himself. Great, five seconds into this date and I was already making a tit of myself; stupid Malfoy.

I strolled back into the living room, putting my shrug on as I walked. "You're looking _very_ good Granger. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so." Taking his proffered arm, he apparated us to…his house. "I thought we were going out for dinner?"

"Well _you_ are."

"I didn't even know that you could cook." I said as we entered his still lovely kitchen.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Granger. But think back, do you remember seeing any house Elves the last time you were here?" I shook my head. "No, see I'm responsible for every aspect of my life nowadays…and that includes feeding myself."

He bent forward, looking for something in the fridge. "Who would have thought, a completely self-sufficient Malfoy?"

He smirked, holding up a bottle. "Champagne…Hermione?"

I smiled up at him finally using my first name. "Yes please, Draco." He smiled right back; we were never going to get anywhere at this rate. "So…uhh, what's for dinner?"

I sat myself at the breakfast bar as he flitted about his kitchen. "To start we have smoked salmon." He raised his glass. "And more champagne."

"Fancy…"

"Can I continue?" I smiled sheepishly, but nodded my head. "Thank you. For the main, we have spinach and sweet pea risotto, followed by cream filled profiteroles with chocolate sauce for dessert."

"That sounds…delicious."

"You know it will be." He winked, refilling my glass with the bubbly champagne. I was not used to this sort of treatment, so I couldn't help fidgeting nervously in my seat. "Can't you sit still for five minutes; you've been bouncing up and down like a rabbit since you got here…although…" His eyes had that mischievous sparkle again as he sauntered towards me. "…I can think of _something_ we can do to use up all that energy."

I leant back on my stool, seriously flustered, and if I'm honest completely turned on by the hot man in front of me, but the stool began to lean with me, which I had not been ready for, so as my arms cartwheeled through the air I glanced pleadingly at Malfoy for a second before both the stool and I hit the floor…much more gently than I had anticipated.

"Uumpf."

"Are you alright down there? I cast a cushioning charm, so it shouldn't have hurt too much." He was looking curiously at me from the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Uhm yeah, I think so."

"Oh good." And then he burst out laughing, rather too hysterically in my opinion. He was holding his sides when I got up, obviously fighting a stitch.

"You could have least _tried_ to help me you know."

"Other than my cushioning charm, how exactly could I have helped? By diving across the counter and propping you up. I don't think so, not in these trousers, they cost…"

"I don't bloody care how much they cost." I snapped.

"Calm down, it's not like you hurt yourself…it was hilarious though." I glared at him, rubbing my elbow, which I'd hit on the stool. Draco came over to me, reaching a hand out to the small of my back, before steering me back to my seat as he glanced at my red elbow. "Here, have some more champagne, it'll help numb the pain." I pouted, accepting my refilled glass. "I didn't mean to laugh." He was very obviously still fighting a smile, prat.

"Hmm, you better be." I took a mouthful of my drink and couldn't help pulling a face as the cold, bubbly liquid hit my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm sorry that I had to cut the date in half...but it won't be too long until the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you lot enjoyed it.**

**Right, off to make a cheesecake, ta.**

**Gemsibob**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something a bit different in this one...a little bit of both of them.**

**Enjoy people.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nine – Draco and Hermione POV<strong>

Hermione was still glaring at me angrily as I placed a full plate of smoked salmon down in front of her; evidently she didn't like me laughing at her…who would have thought. Therefore, I replaced my grin with an exaggerated look of solemnity as I sat myself opposite her at the breakfast bar, watching her turn to look at my face with a barely concealed smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as they fought to rise up.

"See, I'm just so bloody charming, that even _you_ can't stay mad at me for long."

"Hmm, I suppose that it is easier now you aren't calling me 'Mudblood' at every opportunity."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I was a complete twat back then wasn't I, aren't you lucky that I decided to change myself and become the wonderful person I am today."

"Still got a big head though I see…"

"Well, you wouldn't want me to be any other way now would you."

"That's debatable." She forked a piece of the salmon into her mouth. "Mmm, this is really good by the way."

I couldn't help but chuckle smugly. "I know."

We finished our starters in an amiable silence, occasionally catching each other's eye and giggling…well, chuckling on my part, Malfoy's do not giggle. Once I had finished, I retreated back to the hob, scooping up a spoonful of my risotto before slipping it into my mouth. It was damn near perfect, even if I do say so myself.

Plating it up, I grated a little parmesan across the top, before finishing off with a sprig of parsley. "Ta da."

Hermione looked down at her plate curiously. "It looks good…"

"And it'll taste it too, I assure you; go ahead." I encouraged her.

Rolling her eyes at me, she took a mouthful of the creamy rice, her expression changing from curiosity to something akin to sheer delight.

"That good eh, it seems I have surpassed myself." I smirked proudly as a barely audible groan of pleasure escaped her mouth, sending an entirely different kind of pleasure rushing south.

"Oh my goodness…" she said around swallowing the food. "…this is amazing, so flavourful, mmm." She eagerly took another mouthful. "I can't believe that you actually managed to make all of this by yourself."

"You always sound so surprised Hermione." I mumbled.

"No, sorry…I just wasn't expecting this. I was waiting to be dragged to some expensive restaurant with ostentatious food and snobby waiters." She laughed nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

"Granger." I ran my hand down my face in frustration. "You still see me as that spoiled little rich kid from school don't you? Like I'm going to flippantly throw my money around to impress you, but I..."

"You don't need to impress me Draco." She tried interrupting me quietly, but I wasn't really listening properly anymore as my disappointment took over.

"…knew that you wouldn't like that, so instead I tried my hardest to come up with something that you might actually…"

She grabbed a hold of my flailing arm, pulling it back down onto the worktop. "Draco stop. I said that you don't need to impress me, I've already been pretty impressed with you these last two years; since we started working together and became…friends."

I stilled myself completely as I listened to her quiet words, and she quickly let go of arm, staring intently at her cooling food. Looking at her, I studied her features as she blushed a deep crimson, it spreading readily over her cheeks and forehead, refusing to shift her eyes away from her plate.

In that moment, I honestly couldn't help myself, letting my instincts take over, I reached across, gently coaxing her chin up, I _needed_ to see her face.

Her eyes flashed with shock. "Wha…what are you doing Malfoy?" Typical, we were back to last names already.

"Sssh." I could tell that she was about to retort, so swiftly, my hand moved to hold the back of her head, pulling her closer as I brought our faces together with a gentle kiss.

It took Hermione a few seconds to respond after the shock as I slid my lips delicately over hers; it wasn't until I was about to move back that her hand came up, grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer as she began to respond ardently, her other hand fisting in my hair, her tongue duelling with my own.

We both broke apart, breathless as we rested our foreheads together. "Draco…" she murmured happily…that's not right...abruptly I ripped myself from her hold, moving further back into the kitchen. What the hell was I thinking; I could _not_ be doing this. I chanced a glance back up; her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of hurt and confusion. I really shouldn't be getting involved with Hermione like this; we'd detested each other at school, it just wasn't right to want her now.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"You need to go."

"But…"

"No Granger, no talking, just go…please." She looked even closer to tears now as I turned my back on her, unwilling to let her see how much this was affecting me too. It wasn't until I heard the crack of disapparition that I allowed myself to slump forward, banging my head against the worktop in front of me; I was such a heartless prick sometimes.

Grabbing the half empty bottle of champagne, I took a hefty swig, then another before choking on the bubbles. "Fuck it." I shouted at my kitchen as I pulled another bottle from the fridge. I stomped into the living room, deciding that now was a very good time to get well and truly pissed.

* * *

><p>I landed in my living room, collapsing onto the sofa as my tears finally escaped, trickling coolly down my heated cheeks. What the hell had I done? One minute we were happy, and kissing, the next he turned back into a cold bastard; I really couldn't understand what had transpired tonight.<p>

I threw floo powder at my fireplace and thrust my head into the cold flames. "Ginny." I practically wailed into the Potter's empty living room, and I heard her come running from the kitchen, followed closely by Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong, what's happened?" Harry asked, worry clearly lacing his tone. I shook my head at him, and Ginny turned to her husband.

"Don't worry Harry, I think this is probably more my forte than yours. I'll be home soon, okay?" His intense green eyes briefly glanced back at my sobbing form, but nodded in understanding at his wife, before attempting a weak smile at me; he never did like crying women. "Move back Hermione, I'm coming through."

I sat back on the hearth rug, hugging my knees to my chest as Ginny sat down beside me, rubbing my back soothingly. "What's happened Hermione?"

Sniffing, I wiped at my damp face with a tissue. "I honestly have no idea Gin, one second he was kissing me, then…"

"Wait, he kissed you?"

"Yeah, and it was really, _really_ good, but then he suddenly stopped and was demanding that I leave; no explanation, nothing…he wouldn't even look at me."

"What a complete arse hole, if I see him any time in the near future, he's definitely getting hexed to within an inch of his life." She looked at me sympathetically. "What we need at a time like this is wine, do you have any?"

"It's in the kitchen." I mumbled into my arms.

Ginny returned minutes later with a bottle of white wine and two large glasses. As we drank, we set about deciding on the pros and cons of 'liking' Draco Malfoy.

"Two words and I know I've said them before, but 'arse' and 'hole' just apply to him so well, it's hard to resist using them in any sentence in which you use his name."

"Yeah, maybe, but he is also an actual Adonis though." I sighed longingly, three glasses of wine later.

"But then again, he is a sleazy man whore who sleeps around with any female that has a pulse…"

"I don't think he's actually as bad as you're making him out to be Gin, not anymore at least." I interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want to believe Hermione. So what are you going to do about him then?"

"Balls in his court now I suppose, but I think he's made it abundantly clear; he obviously doesn't think of me like that, as our kiss seemed to repulse him so much…he probably won't even want to be my friend anymore." I could feel the tears threatening to resurface. "I should probably try talking to him about it, I guess."

Ginny looked thoughtful as she ran her finger around the top of her wine glass. "He initiated the kiss though, right?" I nodded. "Well that must mean something, I don't think even Malfoy would kiss you for no reason."

Wonderful, now I was thinking about his rejection again. "Err, thanks Ginny, but this is kind of making me depressed again,"

"No listen to me, I think I've had an epiphany…he must like you if he kissed you to begin with, but maybe he's scared about liking you, or having those kind of feelings for you, after all, you did both hate each other for the first six or seven years after you met, it's not every day that enemies get together is it. So…what do you think?"

"Maybe, but I'm not scared of liking _him_ Ginny."

"Not even when you first realised?" She raised an eyebrow knowingly when I didn't respond immediately. "Plus he was a Slytherin; therefore he's a coward, and a man; so not built with the mental capabilities to deal with his emotions in a rational manner."

"It doesn't mean that I can't be angry and depressed though does it."

"I suppose not." I smiled weakly at her as I drained the rest of my glass' contents.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you thought :-)<strong>

**Gemsibob**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much, this story is doing loads better than I could have anticipated, so yeah, cheers.**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ten – Hermione POV<strong>

I made sure that I got into work early on Monday morning, having spent most of my weekend moping around, feeling rejected or just being generally pretty angry at Malfoy for being a total shit. I had even decided that the only possible way of figuring out what had happened was to actually act like an adult and try discussing it properly with him…which would be easier said than done, as my heart rate increased just thinking about it; damn.

So this morning, I yet again stopped off at the little coffee stand, the Father Christmas look-a-like greeting me like an old friend after so many recent visits and bought him one of his favourite coffees; chances are he would send me to get him one anyway if he was still going to use me as his little slave, which although still felt incredibly demeaning and infuriating to the point where I wanted to slap him…I had to admit, that somewhere deep in my subconscious I almost, sort of enjoyed it, like we were spending time together; laughable really now you think about it.

He wasn't in yet when I got to his office, so leaving his coffee under a warming charm in the centre of his incredibly tidy desk…I _had_ been doing all of his filing after all…I retreated to my own office and awaited the appearance of his smug face at my door.

It never came, I would hear his voice drifting through my door every now and again, so I knew for a fact that he was in today, but I didn't see him once until lunchtime, where after I briefly caught him looking at me from across the room, he quickly turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction.

By now, it had become obvious that he really didn't want to see me any time soon, but avoidance of a situation wasn't one of his usual techniques; no, normally he would be in your face, telling you what's what. Maybe Ginny had been right the other day, his Slytherin personality was shining through as cowardice.

At approximately three in the afternoon there was a very harsh knock at my door, and before I even had chance to think about responding, Malfoy threw the door open, barging into my small office.

"Granger, do you have the Douranoff file in here." His grey eyes, fixed, cold and unfeeling on my own.

"No…I don't think so." I finished uncertainly as I began shuffling through files and paperwork on my desk.

"Come on Granger, I don't have all bloody day here."

I looked up at his harsh tone. "I'm sorry, but is there actually anything in particular that I've done to upset you Malfoy, or are you just being a complete arse for the sake of it?"

"No." Was that it, a one word answer? Apparently so, I thought, as he folded his arms defiantly across his chest, staring blankly at the wall behind me.

"Well then, would I be able to have a word with you…when you have a moment, please Draco."

"For Merlin's sake, I really don't have the time to be standing around having a nice little chat with you…"

"But we need to though, neither of us can just ignore what happened the other night."

He put a slender hand to his forehead, rubbing in a frustrated manner at his pale skin. "It really is quite simple Granger; do you have the Douranoff file; yes or no?"

"No, but…"

"Fine." With a sweep of his robes, he was out of my office again.

"Eughh!" That was the moment that I decided that he was definitely an arrogant, two-faced bastard. One moment he's funny and charming, and then suddenly, like hitting a light switch, he can revert back to acting like a cold, conceited prick like at school. I was officially past the upset, moping phase and had moved fully into anger mode instead.

I stayed on a bit later at work tonight, knowing that as usual, Malfoy would probably be doing the same, and once I knew that everyone else had gone for the day, I barged into his office, in a similar style to his entrance this afternoon…without the formality of a knock.

"What the hell Granger?"

"You know what Malfoy, just shut up will you." His expression tightened as he glowered up at me, but his eyes betrayed him as other emotions began to swirl within. "I don't get you _Draco_," I emphasised his first name. "We've been what I would describe as pretty good friends for two years now, and although you can still be irritating as hell, we get along well." He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "But _you_ kiss _me_, and all of a sudden, I have no clue what's going on, and you turn back into a fourteen year old version of yourself."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart before I could continue. "I honestly don't understand what's going on; it obviously didn't mean anything to you, and whether it meant anything to me or not is completely irrelevant…but it doesn't mean that you have to take whatever internal hissy fit you're having out on me." My face was majorly flushed with anger by the time I finished my little rant, my breathing coming in irregular pants.

"Are you done?" I watched him unfold his arms and stand up, walking slowly towards me. I could only watch by this point, unwilling to make a sound in case I either shouted some more, or ended up getting all tearful again. "I never said that it didn't mean anything to me, in fact I'm fairly certain that I haven't said anything at all, so don't try putting words in my mouth, it's not going to work. I know I've been acting like a total bastard, alright, but can I at least have some time to assess the situation here Granger. I'm not like you; it takes me a while to figure things…" He gestured between our two bodies with a swish of his hand. "…like this, out."

I nodded my head absently, trying to understand his words…what exactly was there to 'assess' here; surely not his feelings?

"Right, so is there anything else you wanted?"

"Uhm…" I cleared my throat. "Did you find the Douranoff file? Morag said that Perkin's had it last."

"Yes, I ran into Perkins not long after I left your office actually."

"Okay…well, that's good." The atmosphere had shifted drastically, and for the first time, it all felt incredibly awkward. I had to stare down at my feet, unable to look at his face a moment longer. "Have a nice evening then." I flicked my eyes briefly back up to his face, just in time to catch him nodding at me with a softer expression than he'd previously been wearing, before his emotions were expertly concealed once more.

I ambled slowly back to my office, trying to see if there was any way of further rectifying the situation, and as much as I loathe to admit it, my usually analytical brain was coming up completely blank.

* * *

><p>After our discussion, things did not greatly improve, but in the following days there was the odd smile, or look, as if he was about to say something…before Malfoy caught himself and scurried off. Anything non-work related became suddenly off limits, as if we couldn't even be friends anymore…and as much as I wanted to not care, or think about him like I had at school, it wasn't working, I still became weak if I smelt his aftershave, or caught a glimpse of him laughing with another colleague, I hated it.<p>

I couldn't help but sigh as I walked past Malfoy's still empty office. He'd been called in to help the Auror office with an on-going case and had been gone for nearly a month now. To be honest I'd still been mulling things over since his departure, and was now inclined to believe that Draco Malfoy was an idiot; it had only been a kiss for God's sake, he didn't need to act like it was the end of the world, people kiss all the bloody time. I wanted to see him now, so I could slap some sense into him - which makes me sound like Ginny - and then maybe kiss it better.

The thought alone had me chuckling quietly to myself. "So, what's got you happy all of a sudden?"

Where had she snuck up from? "Hi Morag, nothing really, just thinking of ways to inflict pain."

"On anyone in particular?"

"No, not really…"

"So you don't want to bash Draco in the bollocks with a beaters bat then?"

I was not expecting that to come out of Morag's mouth. "Wh…why would I want to beat Draco up…especially there?"

She laughed, as if to say I was being naïve. "Come off it will you dear, we've _all_ seen the way you two act around each other. In fact…I probably shouldn't be telling you this…but we even have a bet going?"

"A bet…on what?"

"On how long it will take before you both sort yourselves out and get together. It's been going for the last year now…there's still a few of us in with a chance of winning yet." I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. "We're up to ninety eight Galleons at the present moment; even got some of the Auror office involved as well. There's been some tension between you recently…but we're fairly confident you'll get past it." She said it so matter of factly.

I was looking at her incredulously, and I knew it…they had all been betting on us for over a year…surely if it hadn't happened yet, it wasn't likely to happen at all, right? Morag squeezed my shoulder gently as she walked back to her office…well this was all just bloody fantastic wasn't it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, leave me your thoughts people :-)<strong>

**I have chapter 11 typed, but as yet, 12, 13 and 14 remain wholly untyped and still only existing in my notepad. I will try my best, but they still need editing too, so I can't promise such quick updates after the next one, sorry. Shouldn't take me too long though :-)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**

**Gemsibob**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy my lovely people.**

**AN - JK Rowling owns everything...except my little plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven – Draco POV<strong>

I was in yet another damn hotel room. I had been away for very nearly a month now and it was becoming more and more tedious every day. When I agreed to help on this case I was told it would only be two weeks, tops.

We had been chasing a few Ex-Death Eaters suspected of trying to pick up where dear old Voldemort had left off. Why they needed me specifically, I'm not sure I actually wanted to know, but I hate to admit that the fact that I had previously _been_ a Death Eater was probably more the reason than my actual abilities; after all, I know how they think…apparently.

As I lay on another lumpy mattress, staring at an oddly stained ceiling, I couldn't help my thoughts drifting to their usual place of late…Granger. I had to admit that I had acted rather childish and rude after that kiss, and I really did feel genuinely quite bad about it. She had looked so hurt and confused. But after she left my house, I couldn't face apologising to her…it was all too much to figure out my feelings and take hers into account at the same time.

This time away though, cooped up in tiny rooms, all by myself was making me realise one dramatic thing; I missed Hermione Granger much more than I ever thought I would. True, we work with each other nearly every day, and we became friends, good friends…maybe somewhere along the way we'd become something more than friends; we just couldn't admit it to ourselves.

Even though I was still keeping her little indiscretion a secret, after using her as my slave for a week, I'd come to find that I really didn't _want_ to tell anyone about it, in case she really did get in trouble. A few years ago, I would have thought nothing of going to the nearest person of authority, purposefully trying to get her in trouble.

I rubbed at my eyes tiredly; shit, I was turning into a fucking girl, sitting around trying to work out my 'feelings'. Sitting up, I finally came to a conclusion; yes, I definitely had feelings for Hermione, much more than as 'just friends' and I was fairly certain that she had feelings for me too, especially after that mind numbing kiss.

So, that was that, no more pretending otherwise…now, how to go about getting her to admit the same?

A few days later I was finally back in the office, and Thursday morning, as I got ready for work, I decided that I would simply sort it out; it was necessary, which meant…I had to apologise. I've never been a fan of apologising, in fact, I would generally try and avoid it at all costs, instead choosing to tell myself that I was still in the right, and they were still wrong.

Adopting Granger's sneaky trick from a few weeks ago, I picked up one of the now almost infamous – in our department anyway – coffee's on my way into work. She had her back to me when I entered the corridor, and was talking animatedly to some of our colleagues. They turned to look at me as they heard me approach.

"Morning all…can I borrow Granger from you for a second?" She looked up at me quizzically for a moment, before spinning round and shooting a stern look at Morag, who in return, held her hands up in placating gesture as she smiled back.

Eventually turning back towards me, she walked past and into my office, where I closed the door behind us, gently putting the coffee on my desk. We stood in silence for a moment and Granger played uncomfortably with the sleeve of her robe.

"Right, so Hermione, look…" I trailed off, rubbing nervously at the back of my neck, still apparently no better at apologising than I was as a kid. She finally brought her gaze up to my face; she could probably tell what I was attempting and failing to do.

"Did you know Malfoy, that they have a bet going about us 'getting together', and thus, it's probably not a wise idea for us to be cooped up together in your office, _alone_, for much longer…they might start getting ideas."

"Would that be a bad thing?" This could still work in my favour.

"Uh, yes, it would be very bad."

I moved closer to her, lowering my voice, until I was almost whispering. "Why?"

"No, no, no don't start this Malfoy, you've already made it pretty clear that you're not interested in me like that…don't play around like this anymore." She was trying to back away, further into my tiny office.

"Think back Hermione…" I practically purred her first name; this was much, _much_ better than apologising. "…did I actually ever _say_ anything to that affect?"

She paused in her attempts to move away from me, clearly thinking about what I'd said, giving me the chance to sneak closer; close enough to touch her. I didn't even give her chance to refuse as I grabbed her waist, pulling her into me, and captured her lips once more.

Responding immediately, Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, pressing her lips harder against my own as I pushed us backwards towards my desk. Things were heating up nicely, a small whimper escaped her throat, turning me on even more. But then she was suddenly pushing me away, quite forcefully as her small fingers wrapped tightly around my wrists, ripping my hands from her waist.

"Stop it Malfoy. What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you…or so I thought."

"Well you can't, not after last time; it actually really hurt…you being antagonistic towards me, I thought we were past all of that."

She looked angry again. Fucking great, it would seem that I still had to apologise after all. "We are past that, I just…err, lost control for a while."

Her hands were on her hips now, as she glared at me from behind long eyelashes. "That's not an excuse Draco. I can be angry, or confused, or whatever the problem was too you know." Understatement there. "But I don't take it out on other people."

I took a deep breath, taking her soft hand in mine; she didn't immediately try to rip it from my grasp, which was a good sign. "I'm sorry Hermione, I know I don't say it very often, but I truly am, incredibly sorry for the way I've been treating you for the last month. Please say that you will forgive me?"

I flashed my sexy smile; yes I am fully aware that I have a 'sexy' smile and a 'normal' smile. She was still looking at me rather intently, so I didn't dare break eye contact, while the chocolate depths of hers searched for any outward signs of sincerity within my own.

Eventually her face softened and she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time…but it won't be happening again. Now, are we finished in here?"

"Almost." I pulled her closer, sliding my thumb along her jaw line until it lay next to her ear, my fingers stroking the fine hairs at the back of her neck. I looked straight into her eyes, before once again capturing her lips in a tender kiss, her tongue snaked out to caress my own as we tasted each other for only the third time. She had a somewhat glazed look in her eyes when I broke the kiss.

"Uhm…"

"That's to keep you going until next time…you'll be craving me now."

"Next time? Pfft, whatever Malfoy." I literally laughed out loud as she swatted at my arms, moving a little unsteadily back towards the door.

When she swung the door open, Morag was still there, smiling in a knowing way at us. I couldn't help but wink at her behind Hermione's back, who was sporting a scowl as she stomped off to her office. I kind of wanted in on this bet, it could be worthwhile.

I saw the 'bribe' coffee still sitting on my desk when I walked in. There was no harm in getting even further onto her good side was there?

"Hermione Granger, open up."

"Come in Malfoy, I know it's you." Came her voice from behind the door.

"Of course you do, who else is this gorgeous and charming?" Ah, there it was, she was fighting a smile…a smile that never failed to send blood rushing south. "I bought this for you on my way in."

"Thank goodness, I really do need some coffee."

"Well then, allow me to be your knight in shining armour." As she practically inhaled her coffee, I contemplated whether or not it was too soon to attempt another date.

"Any plans this weekend?"

"Well tomorrow night is the monthly 'girls night' with Ginny and Luna…but I might leave my wand at home this time." She grimaced and shook her head. "They're even dragging me to the same club, I really hope those girls aren't there."

"I honestly doubt that you could even remember them. If you think back, it was me who reminded you of the whole sordid incident in the first place."

"I guess you're right. Why did you want to know?" She was looking at me curiously, almost eager.

"No reason." I fought a laugh as I turned back to her door. "I'll let you get back to work."

I heard her mumbling unintelligibly as I shut the door. I would be owling Blaise the second I got home. If she was out tomorrow night…then I would be as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, they made up...with more kissing.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as the others. :-)**

**Gemsibob**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, another chapter typed, enjoy.**

**AN - I own nothing but the plot, which sucks monkey balls  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve – Hermione POV<strong>

"Ginny…" I shouted up the stairs. "…you look absolutely stunning as always, so can we go now, please?"

We were currently at my house getting ready for a well-deserved night out, and while Luna and I had been ready for quite a while now, sipping on glasses of wine, Ginny had been holed up in my bathroom perfecting her hair and makeup…for the past twenty minutes.

The sound of high heels on laminate flooring floated down the stairs. "Fine, I'm bloody coming. Can we go and get some food before hitting the club though, I'm starving."

"Good plan; we probably need it to absorb some of the alcohol anyway." I held the door open and followed Ginny and Luna out of the house. We had already called a taxi and it was waiting for us just outside.

"Hermione, did you actually leave your wand at home, like you said you would?" Ginny asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I shot her a dirty look before gesturing in Luna's direction. She didn't know about 'the incident', as I had taken to calling it, and I most definitely did not plan on telling her any time soon.

"Sssh, keep your voice down will you, and no, I don't plan on getting that drunk again…ever." She looked a little sheepish, but accepted my response.

A short taxi ride later and we pulled up outside a pizza restaurant…it's the best pre-drinking food known to wizard kind apparently, according to Ginny.

"Oh my friggin Merlin, I'm stuffed." Sighed Ginny, as she leant back in her chair, patting her stomach contentedly.

"Well, if you will eat an _entire_ pizza to yourself, what do you expect?" I smiled fondly at my friend.

"What can I say Hermione, despite the name change, I'll always be a Weasley at heart." All three of us laughed, a clear image of Ron and the twins around the Gryffindor table at dinnertime in our heads. Possibly one of the most nausea inducing images of our time at Hogwarts.

After paying the bill, we trotted across the road in our heels to our favoured Apparition spot; the small courtyard of an abandoned warehouse. "Ready ladies?" Ginny held out a hand, waiting for Luna and me to grab a hold before she side along apparated us, landing a few seconds later behind another building. A building with thumping bass lines emanating from within.

Luna floated away from us almost instantly, already in her own little dancing world; she always got like this, it was as if the music enticed a compulsion within her, leading her straight to the nearest dancefloor, and as always, we probably wouldn't see much of her again.

Once Ginny and I had followed her inside, the haziness of a fog machine hit us, and I squinted through it, trying to spot Luna amongst the gyrating bodies. I spotted her, already at the centre of the floor, paying no mind to the odd looks she was receiving from the other confused patrons.

I looked at Ginny on my right, tilting my head in Luna's direction. "Shall we join her?"

"Sure, but let's get a drink first."

"Good plan."

More wine in hand we re-joined Luna, moving in time with the hypnotic beats. It's almost impossible to not be sexy when faced with this kind of music; swaying hips, raised arms, grinding…

I glanced up, Luna was currently dancing in a particularly provocative way, grinding her backside against the groin of a tall, dark skinned…familiar man; Blaise Zabini. I froze, my heart rate increasing with excitement as I understood the possible implications of seeing Blaise here. I grabbed Ginny's arm, and tugged her with me towards the bar.

She shot me a quizzical look. "What's gotten into you?"

"Gin, look…" She looked back towards our previous position on the dance floor, her eyes widening in understanding. "If Blaise is here, then there is a very real possibility that…"

"Draco Malfoy is around here somewhere." She cut across me, scanning the club eagerly.

"Jesus, I need some wine…or something to calm me down here; I'm feeling like a bloody school girl with a crush." After that last kiss we'd shared in his office, I knew that there would be some serious lack of resistance on my part if he were to try it again…I zoned out just thinking of the possibility.

"I could always slap you."

"What is it with you and wanting to slap me all the time?" I gave her a withering look. "Just the wine will do thanks."

She almost instantly procured me a glass while I bounced agitatedly in my seat. "Thanks." I mumbled before draining the glass.

"Whoa there Hermione, I thought that you didn't want to get drunk?"

"I don't, that was purely for my nerves." I laughed quietly.

Suddenly, Ginny squealed…directly in my ear. "Don't look now Hermione, but your favourite person has just officially entered the building." I swallowed thickly. "Right, well I better be off then, leave you to it. Floo over and tell me about it tomorrow or something, yeah?"

"Wha…wait Ginny, you can't le…" She simply smiled, blowing me a kiss as she disappeared back into the crowds. "Fuck!"

Gathering some courage from the small amount of alcohol in my system, I turned around slowly on my bar stool…and froze. There he was, lithely manoeuvring through the dense throng of dancing bodies, smiling here and there at comments thrown in his direction, but his eyes seemed to be fixed solely on my face, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, at the same time blushing profusely.

He approached the bar, leaning against it casually. "Hello you, can I buy you drink as you seem to be on your own." He winked at me.

"Uhm, sure, can I have a white wine please? I wasn't on my own, but I'm not entirely sure where my friends have gone either." Draco ordered our drinks, flashing me a deliciously stunning smile as he handed over a glass.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Hermione…not that you don't usually of course."

Somehow I managed to remain fairly coherent in my response, only stumbling on a couple of words. "Oh, well, err thanks Draco. So, uhm, why are you here…just out of curiosity, I'm not, uh, trying to…get rid of you or anything." I mentally slapped myself.

He leant forward, his lips brushing against my ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down my spine. "You're rambling Hermione, but to answer your question, I _was_ here with Blaise, but if I'm not mistaken, I saw him leave with your friend Luna about ten minutes ago. Not that I'm complaining, it means I get to spend my time with you instead," he paused, his next word coming out as a husky whisper, "alone." I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when he let his lips linger on my cheek for a moment, before leaning across the bar to order more drinks.

He slid two full shot glasses in my direction. "Ready, on the count of three then. One…two…" he looked me in the eye, "three" he tilted his head back, downing his first shot of Sambuca, followed almost immediately by his second. I had followed suit, and his eyes widened in surprise as he realised that both my shot glasses were empty and already sitting on the bar…I had beaten him and was currently smiling victoriously at him.

"Allow me to get the next ones, how about some tequila?"

"Tequila?"

I gasped. "You've never done a tequila slammer before? We're going to rectify that right now." I leant across the bar to order, lining the items up as they were passed over. "Okay, so salt…" I took his hand, shaking some salt onto the back of it, before doing the same to mine and licking it. "Shot…" I drained the glass, pulling a face as I felt the alcohol burn a pathway down my throat. Looking up, I found Draco making a very similar face. "Now you suck on the lime, trust me, it'll take the edge off."

I pushed another shot of tequila towards him, he eyed me suspiciously. "Why, are you trying to get me drunk Miss Granger?" I blushed at the implication. "Do I have to?" He pouted dramatically.

"Yes, now stop being a baby and man up."

He grinned. "Did you just tell me to 'man up' Granger?" He poked me in the side.

Giving him a very pointed look, I casually downed my shot, concentrating so as not to grimace again, before returning his poke. "I hope you realise that I'm not going to stop poking you until you down that last shot…and that can get pretty annoying."

I prodded his hard stomach, his arm, his cheek, giggling uproariously each time. His eyes narrowed with each poke, so grabbing my shoulder and maintaining eye contact, he drank his shot. I was quite impressed; his expression remained neutral, not wavering once, so I was very much taken by surprise when he countered with his own 'poke' attack.

I tried to fight back, but instead he grabbed my wrists, pulling them down to my sides and tugged me against his chest. Our eyes were locked as my breathing sped up. I couldn't, or wouldn't look away…I wasn't sure which at this moment in time. I pulled a hand from his grip, resting it gently on his chest; I could feel that his heat rate, like my own had increased to an almost inhuman speed.

"Hermione…" he practically purred. "You are so beautiful." Before I could even blush at his compliment, he brought his lips down onto my eager ones in a soft, lingering kiss.

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer as I nibbled at his lower lip, seeking more. He responded in kind, yanking on my hips until our bodies met, melting against one another as he pressed me against the bar. It was pure heaven to be wrapped in Draco's arms. I whimpered as he pulled back, pulling my bottom lip with his teeth. Releasing my lip, he moved his mouth to my ear, suckling on the lobe for a second before whispering seductively to me. "Would you like to come back to mine Hermione?"

This was it, the moment I'd been dreaming about for damn near two years. "I'd love to Draco."

He grabbed my hand, pulling us swiftly and easily through the crowd and out the front door. "Fuck, it's raining, we'll have to run." We both looked down at my feet, thankfully these shoes weren't as high as most of my others, I shrugged, I've run in worse. Draco just pulled me tighter to his side and threw his jacket over both of our heads as we dashed around the building to the apparition point.

Once concealed a safe distance from the entry, he pulled me back against his chest. "Hold on tight." I threw both of my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. I pressed my lips firmly against his, just as he turned on the spot and I felt us leave the alleyway behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, we're finally getting somewhere, ha.<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Gemsibob**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, the penultimate chapter, oooh. Just a warning, this is just pure smutty/lemony goodness...but as I've never attempted this kinda thing before, I'm not convinced it'll be that great, but thought I better give it a go.**

**So, read on amigos.**

**AN - Pretty much everything belongs to JK Rowling, except that tiny part called the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen – Draco POV<strong>

We landed with a heavy thud, not standing upright in my back garden as I had intended, but on my back in the flowerbed…with a smirking Hermione Granger lying on top of me. Her smirk broke into a smile, and soon we were both laughing hysterically, not even attempting to move.

"Well, it would appear that I was somewhat distracted at the moment of apparition." I winked at her, watching as rosiness blossomed across her cheekbones, it was undeniably cute.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry about that Draco, I couldn't seem to help myself." She finally tried removing herself from on top of me; I was having none of it though. Rolling my eyes, I simply pulled her back down, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist as I recaptured her lips in mine again.

This kiss was different; frenzied, more urgent. Hands were roaming, exploring the others body, her finger nails scratched at my sides as one of my hands found her thigh, the other her hair. Fucking Merlin I needed more of this, what the hell had I been so worried about before? We were clearly very, _very_ compatible.

I had to break the kiss momentarily to pull us both back up to our feet, our breathing was rapid and our chests heaved as we looked at each other; our lips were only free for a second before they re-joined, drawn together like magnets.

Stumbling through the houses back door, I pushed her body quite forcefully against the wall, making her gasp into my mouth, effectively breaking the kiss. I looked up, her eyes were sparkling with a passion and anticipation that I'd never had the pleasure of witnessing before; taking this as my cue, my lips sought her neck, nipping and sucking lightly, just as her arms pulled me closer, her fingers digging almost painfully into my shoulders; it was bloody intoxicating.

Pulling her body away from the wall a bit, I wrapped one of her legs around my hip before slamming her back into it once again, cupping her shapely arse in my hand. She moaned quietly against my lips as my hands kneaded her flesh.

Hermione's small hands moved at a teasingly slow rate across my chest and down my stomach, it felt amazing, and I involuntarily shivered as her fingers worked their way under the hem of my shirt to begin working the buttons undone.

I had genuinely never though that behind the studious, bookworm outer layer of Hermione Granger, there could be such a sexual person lying quiet, waiting to be discovered. I wanted her, and right this second; I fucking needed her; I needed her warmth, I needed her affections, and quite honestly, I needed her naked.

I chuckled quietly to myself at the look on her face, I couldn't help it. My shirt was completely undone, hanging loosely at my wrists before slipping to the ground, and her eyes were fixed on my torso, occasionally flickering downwards to the increasingly prominent bulge in my jeans. She looked up at the sound of my laugh, looking directly at my eyes as she seductively licked her lips. Fuck me; this woman was a bloody siren.

She dropped her leg from my hip, spinning us abruptly as she moved backwards, pulling us towards the closest surface, in this case my sofa. When her legs hit it, she sank down onto the soft leather, looking up at me through long lashes, her chocolaty eyes swirling with lust as a wanton smile spread across her flawless face.

Assuredly, her hands reached out for my belt, yanking me even closer as her nimble fingers began to work the buckle. I swallowed thickly before regaining some of my composure and I gently pulled her hand away, sinking to my knees on the carpet before her.

A smirk spread across my face as I grabbed a hold of a her red, silk blouse; ripping it open, and I was pleased to see buttons flying off in all directions, but I was more impressed with the growl it elicited from the girl in front of me. "Oh yes, growl for me my sexy little lioness."

At my words of encouragement she grabbed my neck, pulling my lips back to hers. I forced her lips apart with nips and bites and her tongue eagerly sought my own, massaging and caressing; I could still taste the tequila. When she had sat back up, her blouse had fallen from her shoulders, lying loosely on her arms, giving me much better access to her delectable body.

I growled playfully back at her, grabbing her arse and pulling her swiftly towards the edge of the sofa, trailing soft, feather light kisses down the column of her throat, over her pert, bra clad breasts and down, coming to a halt at the waistband of her black pencil skirt.

I could hear Hermione moaning in pleasure at my ministrations, grabbing and pulling roughly at my hair. My fingers found the zip on the side of her skirt and undid it in one movement; she lifted her hips a little, helping me ease the material over her hips and down her long legs.

Throwing the skirt over my shoulder, I took her in properly for the first time. She wore matching underwear; an intricate layer of black lace over a deep burgundy satin, which only increased blood flow to my almost painful erection. She looked truly perfect reclining on _my_ sofa with her face lightly flushed, her hair mussed, lying loosely over her shoulders…practically naked.

"Hmm, were we expecting some sort of action tonight Granger?" I ran my index finger over her knickers, from the waistband downwards, stopping as I felt the heat emanating from within her core.

She giggled. "No…but one can always hope, can't they?" Her voice was deeper, thicker, and heavy with lust. She was sat forward now, releasing her bra's clasp and letting the straps fall slowly down her arms; revealing to me first, two smooth, rounded mounds, then each pink, tightly puckered nipple, already erect with need and finally each whole breast, sitting perfect and firm against her ribs.

My hands cupped a breast each, her hard nipples rubbing enticingly against the sensitive skin of my palms as the throbbing between my legs became more intense. She released a breathy moan as my fingers tickled across her sensitive nipples, then down her flat stomach, finally edging her knickers down, a bit at a time; much liked she had done with her bra, until they too were off, hanging from the tip of my finger as I tossed them to join her skirt on the floor.

Her pussy was neatly groomed, a light layer of tight brown curls nestled between her legs, shining as some of her wetness leaked out. I tucked two fingers between her lower lips, collecting some of her juices; she was so fucking wet already. I brought them to my lips, licking and sucking them clean, her unique salty and sweet taste driving my mad as I pushed her legs further apart and lowered my mouth to her pussy.

My tongue dug in, dragging up the length of her slit in one agonisingly slow sweep, applying more pressure as it neared her clit. I grinned as the pressure made her buck her pelvis towards my mouth with sexy mewling sounds, and her hands buried themselves in my hair once more.

To tease my sexy witch further, I blew lightly on her hot, wet flesh, sending a shiver rippling through her before catching her off guard with another long lick, flicking her clit back and forth before taking it between my lips as I suckled it.

Hermione's breathing increased, as did the frequency and pitch of her lustful moans and purrs. She was getting close, I could tell, but I wasn't about to let her come this quickly; so removing my mouth from her pussy, I pulled back completely, sitting on my heels as I took in her aroused appearance.

Seeing her like this almost had me diving back in to push her over the edge, but I managed to restrain myself, dick twitching, even as she literally growled at me; fucking hell, no woman has ever had quite this effect on me.

Sitting back up, she looked at me intently; our eyes level as we stared at each other. "How is it that I appear to be completely naked, and you seem to still be wearing your trousers?"

I smiled and winked. "Because I'm a lucky fucking bastard, that's how." It wasn't a question any more; it was a bloody statement of fact.

With that said, she was off the sofa, pulling me up to stand with her, and ripping my belt off. Her fingers quickly undid the button and fly of my jeans, pushing the material over my hips and letting them fall to the floor around my ankles as she spun me around, forcing me down into the sofa by my shoulders.

She leant forward, pressing her lips to mine, her hands pressing into my thighs as she supported herself. My hands, of their own accord reaching up to knead her breasts. Flicking her tongue once across my lips she mumbled quietly against them. It may have been said quietly, but her words were quite clear; "Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* I hope that wasn't too awful, lol. Let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Last chapter and continuation of smut next time...hopefully Wednesday.**

**Gemsibob**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alas dear friends, this is the end *sniff* It's been fun and all, and I want to thank every single one of you who has read and enjoyed, reviewed and favourited (I know that's not a word) either this story or myself :-) Cheers!**

**AN - Even now, at the last chapter, I still own nothing of this, apart form the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen – Hermione POV<strong>

Flicking my lips against his once, I lifted my eyes, taking in his deep, swirling ones filled with a lust that was only on par with my own. "Your turn." I mumbled quietly against his lips.

He inhaled a little shakily as my cool hands brushed against his chest; it was smooth, defined but not overtly muscular, a few light blond hairs adorned it. His stomach too, rippled against my fingers, I had to mentally bite my finger to stop me being tipped over the edge right then and there. Draco Malfoy truly was utter perfection, outstripping any of my fantasy versions by a long shot.

My hands traced the contours of his body, and my finger nails scratched lightly down his stomach to the waistband of his boxer briefs, a very prominent bulge visible through the thin black material.

I swallowed a little nervously as I took him all in; I have never acted so…wanton and forward in my life; it just goes to show what Draco has been doing to my sanity for the last two years, I was no longer able to restrain myself, not that I wanted to.

Running a finger over the length of his penis, he lifted his hips into the pressure. Taking his encouragement, I slipped my fingers under the elastic, and slid his boxers all the way off, his erection springing free; just looking at the size of it had me licking my lips in rapt anticipation.

Wrapping my hand around his dick, I squeezed as I began to pump up and down at a slow pace, focusing the pressure as my fingers slipped over the engorged head on each upward thrust. His eyes never left mine for a second, obviously curious about my next move. I darted my tongue out, flicking it over the sensitive tip before I lowered my mouth over his throbbing organ.

"Fuck." A strained whisper broke the silence as it drifted to my ears, and I looked up to see Draco lying back against the sofa, eyes tightly shut as his hands fisted in my hair, clenching and releasing as he obviously fought to maintain his control. I was so glad that it wasn't just me who was so affected by this situation.

My head began to bob a little faster, sucking in my cheeks a little harder each time I pulled up. "Woah, woah…stop Hermione." My stomach dropped instantly, was he not enjoying it, was I doing it wrong?

"What's wrong?" I whispered, not able to bring myself to look at his face.

"Oh, believe me Hermione, there is absolutely nothing wrong with anything happening here. That was bloody fantastic." He tucked a curl behind my ear, leaning in until I felt his breath on my cheek, his thumb gently caressing my jawline and neck. "I just don't want to come yet, not until I get to fuck you…" he kissed my lips gently, before trailing a line of butterfly kisses down my neck and across my breasts, his tongue swiping across each nipple. Lifting his head back up, he smiled wickedly, seductively whispering, "A lot."

I couldn't help but moan at the thought, before literally throwing myself into his arms, knocking him back onto the sofa as my lips viciously attacked his, his large hands rubbing long, sensuous lines up my spine as they held me against his body.

As I moved myself to properly straddle his lap, one leg on either side of his thighs, his hands moved to grab my breasts, pulling each of them in turn into his hot, wet mouth, flicking each nipple with his tongue, alternating every lick with a gentle nip. I was so caught up in his maddening ministrations that I became completely oblivious as to the whereabouts of his other hand, until a finger slipped easily between my lower lips and into my pussy, followed by a second as he began to pump them in and out of my channel at a mind numbingly sedate pace.

The pad of his thumb rubbed slow circles against my clit as his fingers curled upwards on every stroke, and I could feel my orgasm building up within my core yet again as my muscles clenched, I wouldn't be able to take this much longer, I needed all of him, inside me.

Stilling his hands with my own, I reached between our bodies, grabbing his rock hard dick and positioning myself above it. Draco's hands were on my hips as I lowered myself down onto him. We moaned simultaneously at the sheer pleasure of his thick cock filling my tight pussy. I bounced a couple of times, watching his face as he tried to control himself; gritting his teeth even more when I pulled up until only the head was inside me, before rolling my hips backward and sliding back down.

A guttural moan erupted from his throat before he sat back up, kissing my neck at the same time his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. This new angle was even better, burying him to the hilt as he thrust his hips forward, penetrating me deeply. I had _never_ had sex this fantastic before.

I couldn't help squeal with surprise as he stood up from the sofa, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his hips. "Fucking hell…you're amazing Hermione, did you know that?" He mumbled into my neck as he sank to the ground on his knees, continuing to hold me effortlessly as he thrust into me.

He lay me back against the carpet, his sweaty body covering my own. "Mmm…you're better. Oh God…Draco." His hand ran the length of my leg; sending a shiver down my spine as he pumped in and out, and he pulled it up to rest on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell woman…you're so…tight." Draco kissed me again as I heard our breaths increasing with exertion and pleasure, the tell-tale coil of heat building within my abdomen.

I could only watch as his face began to contort with pleasure, his thumb once again sweeping over my clit, applying just enough pressure and movement to send me spiralling over the edge into possibly the most explosive orgasm I've ever experienced.

"Fucking hell…Hermione." My name fell from his lips as I felt his dick pulse when he came inside of me, tensing his arms so as not to collapse on top of me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

Eventually he opened his gorgeous eyes and rolled off of my body to the side and we lay side by side on the floor of his living room, panting and sweaty, hands clasped together between our exhausted bodies.

Once I'd calmed my breathing I turned on my side to face him, giving him a slow and tender kiss. He copied my position and brought his hand up to hold my face for a moment, his thumb rubbing my cheek affectionately. "Wow." He mumbled as he leaned across me to grab a throw from the sofa and draped it over us.

"I know, that was…well, it was bloody amazing Draco." He slipped an arm across me, pulling me until I was snuggled tightly against his chest.

He looked down at my upturned face as he supported his head with his spare arm. "That's what you get when you sleep with a Malfoy."

"Ugh, what, someone with a big head?" My cheeks instantly flamed as I realised what I had accidentally just insinuated. I slapped his chest when I heard him laugh out loud. "You know that's not what I meant."

He laughed again. "I know." Kissing my forehead he let out a content sigh. "Why didn't we think of doing this sooner?"

I smiled to myself; it could have been to do with the fact that someone had a hissy fit the first time we kissed; but I thought better or mentioning that. "Mmm, I'm not sure, but…" I moved, pushing him gently onto his back so that I could straddle him again in a surge of confidence, my hands rubbing against his chest. "…we can do it as much as we want now." I flicked my tongue against his nipple, while keeping my eyes focused on his.

"Fuck me woman." He growled in response, as I added my fingernails to the mix of sensations.

"I intend to." He kissed me passionately, before swiftly flipping us over so that I lay beneath him again.

"Ready for round two Granger?" He asked, his reawakened cock already positioned at my entrance.

"You bet I am." With those words he plunged himself into me, setting us on course for another dose of ecstasy.

"Oh, that reminds, I hope you're free Monday night…we've got ninety eight Galleons with our names on it to spend." I smiled before he once again reclaimed my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that, was it a fitting end? Hmm, you can decide :-)<strong>

**Until another plot bunny infiltrates my brain then amigos.**

**Gemsibob**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I know that I technically finished this story a few days ago, and I wasn't intending to do an Epilogue, but this came to me the other day, and I thought it worked, so yeah, here it is.**

**AN - Nope, it's not mine, well, the plot is, but does that really count in the grand scheme of things...probably not :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Three years later – Hermione POV**

"Ginny!" I yelled, close to tears again as I knelt on the hearth rug, my head thrust into the fireplace. My best friend ran into her living room, looking slightly cautious, but a smile on her face none the less. The smile slipped though when she looked more carefully at my tear stained cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong this time?" I pulled myself through the incandescent flames, and straightened my body a little shakily.

I swallowed thickly past the lump in my throat. "He told me I looked beautiful."

Ginny's eyes widened at me in disbelief. "So you're crying?"

"Yeah." I looked at her, wanting her to respond the same way she normally did, to call him an arse hole to make me feel better…even if she no longer meant the words.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Sorry, I'm obviously still failing to see how Draco telling you how beautiful you are made you cry."

My tears stopped as I glared incredulously at the red head before me. "Because…" I practically growled, "…he's clearly lying."

"And you came to this conclusion how exactly?"

"Well look at me…" I turned on the spot slowly.

"Yeah, I'm still not really seeing it Hermione."

"Are you being bloody obtuse on purpose? I'm the size of a bloody hippogriff."

"So, that Hermione is called being seven and a half months pregnant." Folding my arms across the top of my protruding stomach, I sat indignantly on her sofa. "You're just letting your hormones get the better of you again."

I was mumbling swear words under my breath. "Fucking weather, it's too bloody hot, and being pregnant is a load of bollocks anyway; it's so damn…..grr!"

"Feel better now?" She was patting my back soothingly.

"I just can't understand why he'd say it."

"Now you're the one being thick. Men love it when their wives are pregnant." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, when I was pregnant with James, Harry couldn't keep his hands off me. He used to do this thing…with his fingers…"

I quickly shoved my fingers in my ears, no doubt blushing furiously. "La la la la la…shut up, I _seriously_ do not need to hear about it."

She laughed quietly at my embarrassment, but the moment was broken when I heard a voice. "Hermione?"

The voice was masculine, and it was emanating from the other side of the room. I looked down, there was a blond haired head bobbing in the fireplace. I tried to smile apologetically, but he wasn't looking particularly happy.

"Fucking hell woman, I try paying you a compliment and you run off crying."

"Sorry Draco, I'm coming home now, so don't worry." His head disappeared, so hugging my friend quickly; I stepped back through the fire, nearly running into my frustrated looking husband.

"Draco, look…" He folded his arms across his chest, muttering something about daft woman, running off and worrying him. He could still be pretty childish sometimes, and it made me love him even more for it. "Look, I'm sorry I ran off, okay. These bloody hormones are affecting me a little more than I'd care to admit."

"All I said was that you looked beautiful." He was pouting now.

"Ha!" I laughed out loud. "Whatever Draco."

His eyes narrowed as they zoned in on my face. "Since when have I _ever_ lied when giving an opinion…you know me, I'm a 'to the point' kinda guy."

"Hmm, you are normally pretty blunt…but personally I cannot see the word 'beautiful' being associated with me at the present time; 'blimp-er-rific' maybe I can see."

"You do know that's not even a word don't you?" He smiled gently at me, pulling me against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me the best he could with my enormous belly sandwiched between us.

I shifted my body sideways, burying my nose into his neck; his scent was washing away any anger or upset that I'd been feeling only minutes ago. I can't believe it still had this effect on me, even after all this time. It left me with a wonderful feeling; it was like coming home.

Draco obviously felt me smile against his skin and decided that I was in a better mood, because as he swayed our bodies from side to side, he began whispering in my ear, his voice growing huskier with each word.

"You know, I can call you 'blimp-er-rific' if you want, but I can think of _many_ other fitting adjectives for you my dear."

"Hmm…" My eyes were closed, listening to his voice reverberate through his body, calming me further.

"How about stunning…gorgeous…amazing…adorable…sexy…" he punctuated each new word with a kiss to my head or cheek at the same time as his hand stroked up and down my spine. His hands became more urgent as he kneaded my arse, before slipping between our bodies to rub teasingly at my trouser covered crotch.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him forwards, up the stairs towards our bedroom. "Come on then, show me how beautiful I am."

His eyes sparkled with lust as his lips descended onto my own. He pushed us backwards through the door, kicking it closed with his foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Six weeks later – Draco POV<strong>

"Can you come and hold my hand please Draco?" She said it in such a deceptively calm voice, that I almost crossed the room. But looking carefully at her flushed face, framed with sweaty, straggly curls, I remained where I was.

"Not a chance, sorry, but I'm not about to have my hand broken again, it's still throbbing from earlier."

"I did not break it last time, but if you don't get your arse over here _now_, it's not your fucking hand that you should be worrying about." Her pained eyes flickered pointedly towards my groin.

Cautiously I edged closer to the bed. We had been here nineteen hours so far, and there was still no sign of the baby…apart from the apparently bone crushing contractions that Hermione was suffering through.

After her first attempt at breaking my hand, I'd implored with the nurses to do something, _anything_. Surely we witches and wizards had come up with a way to speed the whole process along a bit. I'd been given an ego denting, stern look, and told that childbirth was not something that could be rushed, especially by a man.

I took her hand in mine, stroking it with my thumb and bracing myself for the pain to come…ah, there it was, and it bloody hurt. Another contraction racked her body just as the Mediwitch walked in. Popping her head under the blanket briefly, she came back up, beaming at us. "Looks like we're finally ready, you okay to push in a minute?"

I sighed with relief, earning another glare from my wife. "It's not over yet Draco. What? Did you think you could just push on my belly, and 'pop', your son would come flying out?"

I kissed her sweaty forehead. "I didn't mean anything by it, but at this moment; honestly, if I could, I would." I squeezed her hand comfortingly as she squared her shoulders, preparing to push.

An hour of pushing, panting and swearing later; and not just from Hermione, the most heart wrenching and ear splitting sound filled the room, emitted from the tiny red blob writhing in the nurses arms…our son.

I looked down at Hermione, my beautiful, albeit bright red wife, silent tears or relief and exhaustion rolled down her cheeks as she stared unblinking at our child as he was placed carefully in her arms.

Together we watched his tiny eyes blinking up at us, his fingers flexing uncontrollably. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" she whispered.

"I like it." I mumbled into her hair, a smile on my face.

"Hmm…I like _you_."

"You only 'like' me?" I smiled again.

"At the moment?" She asked teasingly, her deep chocolate eyes moving to rest on mine.

"Well, regardless, I _love_ you, so…" I trailed off, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I love you _both_ so much."

She smirked at me. "Well aren't you just turning into a soppy old git?" I raised an eyebrow incredulously. "For the record though, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully this didn't ruin it...but let me know what you thought either way.<strong>

**Cheers.**

**Gemsibob**


End file.
